College Student vs Underground
by justfightme
Summary: Im just a financially unstable college student trying to get through summer break. Why the hell did Toby Fox; creator of the game Undertale, feel the need to send me a free version of the game just so I could get my soul sucked in. like, literally, I got sucked in the game. Send help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kids! Hold on!**

-This is not a fanfic for kids, and I rated it as such for a reason.

-Slow buildup OCXSans

-Frisk and Chara are genderless

-Heavy swearing and drinking, I will put trigger warnings on all chapters.

-Reviews are needed (:

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lynne Burke**

"Well I don't understand. If you sell them, why can't you develop them?" I sighed, It was five minutes before eight o'clock; which was our closing time. After adjusting my fake customer service smile into a polite apologetic look of embarrassment, I tried to think of a way to solve this conflict as quickly and smoothly as possible. The woman who I was assisting wanted the film from her disposable camera developed into photographs, and for some reason she was convinced we had a black-room in the back and were licensed to develope the film.

"Well," I started, taking in her short blonde hair gathered neatly in a white tennis visor, she also sported white capris and deep blue blouse. A cheap looking golden necklace embellished a small anchor, the same one you can find at any of the other shops downtown this time of year. Yup, definitely a tourist. "We sell them because we are a souvenir shop, targeted at tourists and people headed off to the beach in need of cameras. We sadly do not develop them because of safety and financial reasons."

"This was some kind of scam! How am I supposed to get the pictures out?!" Her sharp facial features tightened into a look of disgust mixed with disbelief.

"Well, there's a drugstore down the street, maybe they might be able-"

"This is ridiculous. Let me speak to a manager." I sighed for the second time.

"Ah. That would be me." I spoke calmly, trying to not upset her further. She paused for a moment before her eyes turned into narrow slits. They scanned my casual dark blue jeans and a faded light purple T-shirt, one that we happened to sell at the shop mind you, with our town's name as well as a cartoon lobster smiling almost mockingly at the situation. My dark brown hair was in a messy bun, the same one I usually wear while working and my blue eyes were dull and puffy due to pulling a twelve hour shift.

"W-well! I demand a full refund." She said with such finality that for a moment I wanted to cave in just to get her out of the damn store so I could go home.

"Thats impossible. You already used up all the film."

"That was before I knew I would never get the pictures!"

"Mam, there are places you can get the camera developed. Just not here."

"Absolutely ridiculous. I can't Belie-! I'll have your name."

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly surprised at the question. "Why?"

"Because I'll be coming back tomorrow morning and inform the store owner of your lack of respect. Say goodbye to your job."

"Ohhhh snap." A high schooler, Andre called from the back. He was closing with me tonight and currently was finishing setting up an endcap of beach towels and assorted sand toys in one of the aisles. "Lynne gon' get fired!"

I rolled my eyes at Andre mockingly before turning back to the woman. I let out a cold laugh as I abandoned all my fake 'customer is always right' bullshit. My submissive demeanor turned into one of condescending humor. "Its Lynne Burke, and please do. This place is hell." I wasn't technically lying. My boss is a middle aged german woman who takes humor in putting me on the schedule for twelve hour shifts and likes to surprise me with unfinished projects and goodmorning texts on my days off consisting of 'If you don't come to the store in the next hour you're fired.' Overall however, I owe that woman my life and she would most likely ban this customer from her shop before firing me. We have a love-hate relationship.

Some more dialogue was exchanged, mostly her sputtering nonsense over my lack of professionalism and I tiredly replied with 'bring it up to the boss lady tomorrow'. She finally saw herself out a little past eight and I enthusiastically followed her and locked the door to prevent further customers from entering the shop while we clean up. Andre finished the endcap and disappeared to the backroom before reappearing again with a mop and a bucket of clean water. I began to count the cash. We quickly and silently finished our tasks, both desperately seeking to get out of here. It was when we were outside locking the shop up that andre began to complain.

"Man, today dragged." He sighed stifling a yawn. I nodded in tired agreement.

"And the shitty part? Guess who's opening tomorrow morning, Meee~" He laughed in pity.

"Sucks, you should tell Frau you need some time off, you practically live here."

"Yeah, but she would rather see the world go up in flames before that happens." I said dryly. Ever since I came home from University for the summer last month, Frau has been working me to the bone, saying things like how as long as I was working, I can't get into trouble.

Growing up here was nicer than most places for sure, but in the winter when the tourists leave, this place turned into a shit show due to there being literally nothing to do. In my younger years, I was always the troublemaker. Teachers would send notes home for me acting up in class but would be long gone by the time I reached home. When my mom did find out, she would shrug, say she was disappointed then go back to her room. My darker days were in highschool when fights and drugs were my own personal playground.

This was also around the time I met Frau. It was while trying to steal a bottle of orange juice and a keychain from her shop, stupid sixteen year old stuff. I mentally shuddered at the memory. I thought she would've killed me. Ironically, here I am five years later working for that crazy old lady.

Andre agreed about Frau and we said our goodbyes before going our separate ways home. I cut through downtown, a gentle breeze caressed my face and I suppressed another sigh. It must have been a beautiful day today. The sky was deep blue with an occasional swirl of pink, and though I could not see the sunset directly due the the old buildings and shops, I could tell it was breathtaking.

Continuing my stroll, I decide to make a pitstop at the grocery store to grab a cheap microwavable meal, realizing I had no food of my own in the fridge at home and all I had to eat today were gross kettle cooked potato chips 'jalapeno' flavored. Finally arriving home, I called out to my roommate. I practically sighed in relief as I got no response. It was a Saturday night so no doubt she'd be out, and that meant I could eat my incredibly nutritious dinner in peace before passing out just to wake up nine hours later to repeat the daily grind.

At least I have been blessed with a fantastic sleep cycle.

My meal took all but four minutes to nuke and I found myself eating it in front of my laptop. A couple minutes on Facebook, a couple minutes on pinterest, twenty more minutes on tumblr and soon I was looking through my emails for any jobs I could do. Working at the shop paid well, but it certainly wasn't livable income, hence the roommate. I also had to save up again for school. Im currently in so much student loan debt that it doesn't even feel real until I get my my monthly bills, which I pretend not to notice. However, I need to pay a hefty amount before september in order to qualify for student housing and enrollment again. Which is why I put a few ads on Craigslist on possible online tutoring sessions in English and Literature. As I predicted, nobody responded.

There was actually a very high possibility of me dropping out next semester because of my financial situation…

But its fine. At this point in time, there's nothing I can do to change reality. It is what it is I guess, but who knows? Maybe tonight all that will change.

And that was the thought going through my head as I lazily scrolled through my emails. Most were junk, others were from my loans and my school. There was one however that stood out. It was sent two days ago and had an attachment to it. The email sender was Toby Fox and the subject read 'Undertale'. In bolded letters. I clicked on the email to open it and began reading.

" _In response to your 'Master Puzzle Solver' listing in Craigslist I would like to make an offer. Solve this puzzle for me and I will pay you fifty thousand dollars in cash no questions asked. Since September 2015, I have been stuck on it, and I fear many others are paying for my mistakes. I know longer know what to do, but I know somehow you'll be able to figure it out. You beat the game, you get the cash._

 _Im sorry for this…_

 _-Toby Fox, creator of Undertale._

Okay, this was definitely a virus. My face morphed into a complete 'are you serious' face as I practically slammed shut my laptop. The sender was referring to an ad I did as a joke 'Master Puzzle Solver' referring to a few weeks ago when I finally opened a jar of grape jelly after two days of it being stuck closed. I tried everything, from hot water to tapping against a counter. Finally in a fit of drunken stupidity whipped the thing in the bathtub, glass shattering everywhere and the sticky mess was left till the next morning when i had to clean it up. So out of spite for myself, I put in the ironic ad.

I glanced at the clock and it ready 9:23. Shrugging off the annoyance I felt for the email, I changed into a large baggy t-shirt and some soft black leggings and tried to go to sleep, before angrily throwing the blankets of me and grabbing my laptop.

I searched up the guy Toby Fox on google and got legit results. He was literally the creator for Undertale, and as for the game, I have heard of it through tumblr and other social media but I was never into video or computer games so the only thing I really knew about it was how there were skeletons and evil flowers. Honestly, it seemed like a childish game, and I wanted nothing to do with it...

"Fuck this.." I muttered to myself quietly as I started the download attached to the email. Worse thing that could happen was my laptop could die, but I got that thing for three hundred and twenty dollars from a friend; meaning it was a complete piece of shit anyways. Sure, I had work in the morning but my curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, the game's prologue gave me a fictional History lesson prior to being consumed by a black screen with the words 'Undertale' and "press enter or z".

…

"No no no no no no!." I completed the pacifist route, then the neutral route, and was now currently doing the genocide run. I needed to finish, I was so close, and it took me so long. I was by no means particularly skilled in the art of video gaming, and it took me a few weeks to complete to pacifist game, but now I was completely and utterly determined (hehe) to finish this godforsaken game. I was convinced of course that this Toby Fox person was an impersonator but this exact impersonator sent me a link to a free download of a game, a total stranger doesn't just send you free stuff. I had a vague theory that it could be one of my friends from college pulling a prank on me, or honestly maybe even my roommate, but whoever it was I had a feeling I was never going to truly find out their identity until I finished the game, and my digital buddy Sans here was just not having it.

He killed me.

Again.

Then again, then a couple more hundred times after that.

This was by far the most hardest boss I ever faced, sure Undyne was hell but with Sans, it was like the embodiment of 'lol fuck you' and my Chara was being thrown into bones repeatedly before Gaster Blaster attacks lit up the screen. The familiar tone of my Chara's soul shattering could be heard repetitively that night. Gathering up my strength, I decided one more try and I'll give up for the night. Here goes nothing, I started the battle.

"Oh no way… what?!" I looked on in shock as Sans was apparently sparing me. After two and a half weeks on this battle, I have never gotten this far. Sans was sweating and looked so tired. Saying things like how he didn't want to fight anymore and to just lay down my weapon. This means I won the fight right?! If he didn't want to fight me, that means he will let me get past him and move on with the game! I shook my head.

No… This is the genocide run, meaning everyone had to die in order to win. So, did Sans really have to die? He breaks the fourth wall constantly staring into the screen after making a stupid pun, he knows that I SAVE and RESTART.. Maybe he can't be killed anyways?

In all honestly, I hated killing anybody in this game. Tauriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffett.. This game had a way of making you feel your feels. I took another moment before inching to the mercy button. You know what? Fuck it. If Sans wants to spare me maybe this is his way of forgiving Chara, or something like that.. He really is an amazing character. My eyes watered a little bit in admiration for the small skeleton as I chose MERCY and SPARE.

…"fuuuuuuuUUUUCKKKK!" I screamed going up two or three octaves in the process. He trapped me in a bone-like cage and I watched helpless to move as my HP declined at an alarming pace. Chara's soul shattered and the screen went dark with a mocking 'Getttttt Dunked Onnnn" flashing across it. I stared in disbelief for another moment before my roommate yelled "Love you Lynne!" from the other room, she knew about the Sans battle and how I have been trying to beat him since the very beginning and found the whole thing hysterical, welcoming me mockingly into what she calls the 'downward spiral into gaming hell'.

"Im done!" I called back to her "I-I cant do this Kiana, Its over. Fuck this game! Fuck Sans! Im sooo donneeee." i added half jokingly before getting up, stretching my abused back from being in one position for so long, then venturing out into the living room. Kiana looked up from her phone, playing with snapchat filters.

"Stay strong bae, you can do it." She grinned as I moved to sit next to her on the couch, legs propped up on the arm and I practically slammed my head down on her lap demanding comfort. She giggled.

"No…. im not… determined."

"Wanna get wasted?"

"Yes.."

"Maybe you could beat him when you're completely shitfaced" she offered and I flinched at the thought of wasting my happy drunk time in Judgement Hall facing off the angry skeleton brother.

"Nooo." I laughed before getting up. "That would suck royally." She shrugged before looking back to the phone. I went to the kitchen to look into our liquor cabinet, literally just a laundry basket full of dirty shot glasses and two almost empty bottles of watermelon vodka. "Uhh, hey Kiki… where's the liquor..?" She looked up a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well, remember Andrew?" I nodded. He was a new boy toy that started hanging around Kiana all the time, and to be honest, he seemed okay, and might even get my stamp of approval if they start to actually date. "He uh.. Came over a couple nights ago when you were hanging out over Crystals," I blinked.

"That was mine though.." I wasn't mad, just disappointed I could get hammered. Kiana rolled her eyes before moving to grab her car keys.

"I got paid today Lynne, don't worry I got you." She laughed as I gave her an exasperated kicked puppy look.

"And grape juice?"

"Sure."

"And some bananas?" She raised a brow.

"Uh, okay."

"And a dozen eggs?"

"Im not letting you trick me into buying your groceries again." She deadpanned before throwing on a light jacket. It rained all day today cooling off the hot summer weather. I smiled like a jackass.

"You love me~"

"Id sell you to Satan for one cornchip." She retorted playfully and she was out the door. I washed two shot glasses out for our night, then decided to wash out one more in case Andrew decided to stop by. I was about to go back to the living room to watch something on TV before I eyed the bottles again. There were just enough for a couple of shots. Shrugging, I figured I had deserved a drink after battling Sans and poured myself a shot. I took it like a big girl then poured myself another, this one apparently had it out for me as I shuddered and involuntarily made a sour face. Once again I eyed the bottle, containing a little less than a shot amount. I drank it out of the bottle.

Grinning stupidly to myself in the kitchen at 10:30 at night was the perfect way to kickstart a great night. Suddenly feeling hungry, I looked through the freezer for some ice cream. Calories don't count when you're drinking right? Strolling passed the living room with the pint of ice cream and a spoon, I made my way into my small bedroom. Jumping down on my bed I opened up my laptop to check out social media to help pass the time but flinched at the GAME OVER screen with Sans mocking "Gettt Dunked onn" commentary.

You know what? This ends now.

And thats how I began to frantically attack Sans over and over, about ninety percent dying withing his very first attack but when I focused I seemed to get further and further until finally, the fucker fell asleep after claiming we would be at a standstill till the end of time. Is this it? Could this be another trap? It wasn't even my turn to attack, I couldn't select FIGHT. I moved my Chara's soul around in curiosity, and the box containing it moved with it. No way…

I moved the box towards FIGHT until the red heart that was Chara's soul was directly on the FIGHT button. I hesitated. This could really be a trap, and this is the furthest I have ever gotten... But what the hell was I supposed to do? Wait for him to wake up? I Hit fight and dread filled me up as he quickly woke up dodged and said "What? Think im just gonna stand there and take it?" I was about to scream some very drunkenly influenced profanity at the skeleton before he quickly got sliced, all his HP went down and he fell on his ass. I blinked. I, I did it!

I let out this strange giddy laugh, like I just got wind that Frau finally snapped, burnt her shop to the ground and I was freed from that awful hell. I actually did it! Sans went on, saying he was gonna go to Grillbyz before walking off screen. Reading the text bubble, he spoke to.. Papyrus?- about wanting anything before I heard his soul shatter.

Oh well fuck me right in the feels.

I was a sobbing mess as I continued on with the game, I headed to the throne room, killed Asgore, then Flowey, sobbing even more, the alcohol obviously taking effect. I knew playing this game intoxicated would be an awful idea. Soon the screen darkened and Chara appeared. They asked me if I wanted to erase the world and move on to the next.

"Fuck you little kid imma RESET this shit so fast." I snapped angrily and chose 'no'. Chara got all creepy and asked 'Since when were you in control?' before her eyes turned black, leaking goo? Red flashed on the screen and a high pitched whine hit my ears. I flinched before attempting to turn down the volume but to no avail. Suddenly there was a digitized slice across the screen, followed by tons of neon red '9's' before the game going completely black. I exited the game and went back in. To my surprise, the game was still completely black. "What the actual hell?" I mumbled.

Another couple of long moments passed and right before I decided to shut the laptop and find means of better entertainment, a text apears at the bottom of my screen, apparently from Chara. They asked me if I would give them my soul in exchange for the revival of the world. I grinned and hit 'yes.'

More red '9's' flashed across the screen and an error popped up from my computer in the game. I sighed, great. I attempted to exit the game, because I had no real cursor to click out of the error message. But Chara's text bubble changed.

 _"Where do you think your going? Trying to escape after offering me your soul?"_ I raised an eyebrow. The amount of fourth wall breakage in this game will never cease to amaze me, I heard Kiana open the front door, calling out my name. I was about to respond when a new text bubble appeared.

 _"Ah, Lynne is it?"_ My blood ran cold. " _Lynne.. Its going to be nice having a new face around for a change. Frisk was starting to bore me~"_ I wanted to yell to Kiana in alarm but it was replaced by a sharp gasp as I felt a sharp pain in the center of my chest. At first I thought I was having a panic attack but the walls in my dark bedroom were tinted a lilac hue and as I looked down I saw a purple heart come straight out from my chest. Suddenly I felt exposed, and thought back to what were referred to as souls in Undertale. They were these stereotypical hearts, a specific color meaning a dominant trait in a human being, and they made up the entirety of a human being. I reached my hand out to grab the heart and try to shove it into my body (drunken thinking here) but my hand went through it as if it were air though it most certainly looked solid. Almost lazily, it floated towards the computer screen, towards Chara.

I clumsily tried to slam the laptop shut but it was held open by an invisible force. The purple of my soul faded into the screen, which went black, and so did my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

 **-Swearing**

 **-Gore, fighting, violence**

* * *

 **Chapter Two; A Whole New World but not like in the Disney Movies**

Do you ever wake up with a heavy feeling of dread? Like when you have to work in the morning but you forgot to set your alarm, or when you make plans to do something, but then the day arrives and you would literally break your own arm in order to stay home. Well, waking up in a patch of golden colored flowers while staring up at a hole of far-away blue sky, maybe seventy or eighty feet high, was definitely enough to give me a feeling of 'i would rather be anywhere else, do anything at all, then be in this situation.'

Even though it felt like i've only been out for maybe a few minutes, I suddenly felt too sober, like I didn't have three shots just twenty minutes ago. I sat up slowly, trying to make sure nothing was broken or injured. Looking around, there was nothing but darkness surrounding the light given off from the opening above. I tested standing up, pleased to find that I could, although I was shaking due to the realization of where exactly I was and how real everything felt.

It looks like I fell to the Underground.

Was the vodka laced with something? Even so, i've never tripped this vividly before. I felt a chilly wind nudge my left, and I turned to face the direction, gulping down fear as I stared out into the darkness. No, this was either real or I have finally lost my mind, and seeing as how there is no possible explanation for the sudden shift in reality, I decided on the second option.

I crouched down then in some kind of pathetic attempt to calm myself. Balancing on the balls of my feet I continued my stare into the void. I might have sat there for up to a half an hour trying to figure out exactly what to do, going from a range of emotional states from a cautious calm to mild hyperventilation. I couldn't climb out, there were no ropes or ladders, not even walls. I could try calling for help, but I didn't know what was down here. Hell, my voice might not even reach that high... My options were to either stay in this patch of sunlight until help comes, which given the circumstances might not ever come, or venture out into the darkness and maybe fall down another cliff do to my inability to see my hand in front of my face. I took in a shaky breath and stood back up.

I could stay here for as long as I want, but night was sure to come and i'd be engulfed in darkness sooner or later.

I took a step towards where I felt the breeze. Then another, and another until finally I was walking with my hands outwards to prevent the possibility of me slamming headfirst into anything. If I had my phone, I could use it as a flashlight but here I was in some type of hallucination with nothing but jeans, a black tank-top, and a dark green hoodie. No shoes by the way, I was completely barefoot courtesy of not knowing I was going to be thrust into some bullshit cave that may or may not even be real.

I felt a cool ridged surface on my hands and quickly jerked my hands back whispering a harsh 'fuck!' in surprise only to slowly place them back on the mystery object. Cautiously, I felt around a bit more and concluded it was a wall. Moving parallel to the wall proved to be a challenge as it continued to curve inwards gradually. A new surface reached my fingertips, wooden in consistency. Was this, a door?! I opened it and was greeted by another patch of sunlight, along with a patch of green grass. This looked familiar. Wait.. wasn't this where the game introduces you to Flowey?

 _And no one came._

The dread I felt earlier increased ten fold as I stared at the grass. I didn't think I'd actually meet the characters from Undertale but something about the lack of presence filled me with fear. I mean sure, Flowey is a creepy fucking flower -slash- dead goat monster ghost kid and I probably would've lost my shit if I saw him, but he was supposed to be here, unless Frisk already came past this way and the game is further into its timeline.

"This is so fucked up.." I muttered moving on from the empty grass. The room was a bit brighter than the suffocating darkness of the previous, so I had no problem locating an archway that looked like it lead to somewhere important. In the game, Tauriel came and led you to the Ruins, but she was nowhere to be found, and I was in this by myself.

I began to muse the idea that maybe I wasn't actually in the underground, maybe I was somewhere else, got blackout drunk and fell down an actual mountain, but all doubts were eradicated as soon as I passed the archway and was met with the familiar deep purple rubble that was the ruins. In some ways it resembled the game, but it was much more detailed and well, lifelike, not digitized. Not a single soul was found however as I continued my anxiety filled stroll through the familiar area. No Froggits or those weird jelly-like monsters… not even Napstablook. All puzzles I remembered from the game were solved and I continued on.

Soon I arrived at a cute looking home, which I quickly assumed was Tauriels. Pausing a moment, I decided to knock on the door. No one answered. I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and called out. Once again no answer.

"Im coming in!" I called out as I let myself in, taking in nice wooden floors and a large plant sitting in the corner. I eyed the basement stairs knowing fully well where it leads. "Hello? Im kinda lost and wondering if you could help me out!" Silence. I left the outside door open and went in towards the living room. There was no fire in the fireplace and a large chair was abandoned. I quickly took a glance into the kitchen and saw nothing significant except for a really large pie.

The pie.

Shit, how long was this out for? A week maybe at least. It looked old with a bit of mold growing on the top. This meant Frisk had definitely been here and Toriel made her famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie. But if it was still out, then..

Oh fuck this…

I ignored the pie for a moment, running to the upstairs to see if there was anyone up there. Three doors, all closed. First was Frisk's, with all the familiar items that they had in the game. Second was Toriels, same as before, nothing particularly interesting. And the third should have a sign that said 'Under renovations." But it didn't.

" _Lynne Burke"_

What. The. Hell.

Opening the door I glanced in. There was no bed, just a table in the middle of the room along with a cardboard box underneath it. On the table there was a note. Walking into the room, I also noticed an.. Igloo dog house? I grabbed the note.

 _Game Update for Lynne Burke!_

 _If you're reading this, it means that my trap worked, and you are now in the Underground. While I have practically no control there, I have managed to add this update before I sent you the game, so please use the doghouse to get to Judgement Hall and help stop Chara before they erase the world._

 _Also there are some things in the box._

 _Also im sorry for trapping you._

 _Also if you solve this puzzle, I will explain everything to you when you get back to our reality_

 _Also if you don't solve this puzzle, Chara will move onto our reality._

 _No pressure._

 _-Toby Fox_

Okay, now I was just angry.

This Toby Fox person, creator of Undertale, sent me the game on purpose knowing full well some crazy ghost demon thing was going to launch my soul into the game. Now, im not one hundred percent sure I actually believe this, but at least its some type of explanation as to how I got here.

Okay, no not really, I still have so many questions…

I eyed the cardboard box and pulled it out from underneath the table. The tape was strong so it took me a few moments to actually open it up. There was a heavy brown winter jacket, a couple of...store brand granola bars? A pair of socks and the rest of the box was filled with cheap looking white tennis shoes of different sizes. I sighed.

This entire situation might be on crack but at least now I have shoes.

I put the socks on, then a pair of shoes that fit. I eyed the winter jacket but decided i didn't need it. My hoodie was pretty warm and I didn't want to carry any unnecessary stuff. The granola bar were shoved into my pockets and I walked over to the igloo. I kneeled down and looked in. The song 'Hello darkness my old friend' rang through my head as I smirked at the familiar void. I crawled into the igloo wondering if it actually was some type of portal or if I had to crawl all the way through but before I developed a sense of claustrophobia, I felt myself falling before being embraced in a blinding yellow light.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I held my arms up to my face preparing for some kind of harsh impact but my feet were gently placed on solid ground. Hesitantly I let my arms fall and I opened my eyes. Yellowy orange was a word I would use to describe the room as I stared at stained glass windows, they were too foggy to see out of but a sun like glow emanated from them. Judgment Hall in real life was a lot prettier in person. Maybe I would have enjoyed it more in-game if it wasn't where Sans beat the shit out of my character.

Oh.

Ooohh….

I blinked then looked to my left. Maybe three feet from me there was a young kid maybe about seven or eight with dark unruly short hair that reached their chin. A green shirt with a yellow stripe matched with a black pair of baggy pants. The eyes were wide and child-like, but they had the strangest shade of red I have ever seen on an actual person before, I mean without contacts of course. Perhaps the most worrying thing about them were all of the cuts and bruises they had. It looks like someone just put them in a trashbag and started beating the shit out of them blindly with a crowbar. I winced in sympathy.

They were wearing a grin, but the grin slowly faded into a look of surprise. The knife in their hand suddenly dropped, and the kid stood there for a moment staring blankly at me as the eyes seemed to change to a normal dark brown. A small red heart floated in the space between us.

A knife, a soul.

Quickly looking to my right I saw a figure at the very end of the room, arm raised like they were about to throw something at us but couldn't figure out if they actually should. An electric blue glow sparked unpredictably giving me a sense of unease. Blue hoodie, baggy black shorts, pink slippers. A skull for a face with a dangerous grin. His left eye flashing the same electric blue as the light show around him and the right eye a black emptiness that increased the volatile vibe he was giving off.

He was a bit further away, so I couldn't exactly get a read on his face, but he seemed to be looking from me to the kid. Another moment passed and his blue eye fizzed out before also becoming an empty hole. He gave a sigh, and moved his raised hand to his skull.

"Uh…" Was the only thing I could come up with. We all seemed to be in some sort of silent standstill with each other, unsure if someone will make a surprise attack. Little do they know that the most self defense knowledge I have is with a metal baseball bat and seeing that there are none in sight, im pretty harmless. A small whimper behind me and Sans looked back to the kid, as did I.

Silent sobbing only heard through the tiniest of whimpers and gasps. They stood with their hands furiously rubbing at their eyes. It was.. heartbreaking to watch and I wanted to do something to comfort the kid but I didn't know if it was Frisk or Chara and im not about being stabbed to death. I looked on in worry for them. Hearing footsteps, Sans was slowly walking our way, hands held up in a non threatening way.

"I know how hard it is, to make this choice. To go back on everything you worked up to." He spoke and I took a step back away from the both of them, feeling incredibly out of place. More crying from the child, Sans advanced until he was maybe two feet away from the kid and around five from me. "And I want you to know, I won't let it go to waste." I blinked, the dialogue sounded familiar, like I heard it before. "C'mere...Pal."

As if the world slowed down, my brain registered that yes, I did hear this before. In fact, I heard it from Sans when he spared my Character Chara right before killing them. The sobbing child practically threw themselves at the skeleton, sobbing a bit louder as Sans hesitantly wrapped his arms around them, seeming to try to comfort them.

The golden glow of the hall seemed to take on an ominous darkness before an electric blue glow surrounded the three of us. I yelled out in warning, but it was too late as a bone came up from the ground under the kid, impaling them through the stomach and out their back. The sobbing turned into strangled gasps before silence overtook the room.

"Get. Dunked. On." He released the kid and took a step back. The bone held the kid up before dissipating in a wave of the blue light, then the kid fell to the floor with a thud. I didnt even have time to react before a sharp pain hit my chest and a small purple heart, the same one that got pulled in through the computer screen, was yanked from my body. In a flash the purple turned to blue and I was thrown halfway up to the ceiling before quickly thrown back down to the floor.

I yelped in shock as my shoulder came into contact with the tiled ground, most definitely shattering it. The pain I felt was surreal and almost crippling, I choked back another cry as I attempted to get up. One attack from Sans and i'm already out. How the hell did the kid last so long?! Footsteps rang in my ears and I managed to pull myself onto my knees just as the room felt as if it had been turned upside down. I was suddenly flying through the air again. My back hit something solid and this time I let out a full blown scream in pain. I fell, this time to the floor, another crack of something important i'm sure.

The pain... Before this the only broken bone I ever had was my arm when I fell off a roof (long story) but it was nothing compared to this. Involuntary tears pooled in my eyes and I could feel my consciousness slipping. More footsteps and soon I was looking up into two black sockets, void of any blue magic.

"You sure are easier to kill then the kid." He said after a moment "Then again, they had lots of practice."

"Im n-not your enemy." I gasped out. This was not the funny-guy Sans that you met back in Snowdin. This was the 'Your gonna have a bad time' Sans that videogamers and Undertale fans warned you about. This was the guy that watched as his brother and friends got killed by Chara countless times. Does he think.. that I could be another Chara?!

"Come to think of it, I have never heard a human scream before either." He completely ignored me.

"L-listen, I-"

"Oh trust me, we'll talk after the RESET, but till then, let's see if I can get'cha to do that again." And with that I felt an indescribable pain as my insides were impaled with a thick large glowing spear that quickly shaped itself into a giant bone.

And scream again I did.

* * *

 **Thanks so much if you gave me a review~**

 **Reviews are needed!**

 **Next chapter will be up by Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

 **-Swearing**

 **-Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three; Adventure Time but with less fun and more walking**

 **-Sans POV-**

Well that was different.

I continued my glare at the _thing._ Whether it be Frisk or what I have determined to be some kind of demon, I have killed them and been killed by them so many times they really just blended into one entity. Sure, the first twenty times or so, it really bothered me to kill anything that young and innocent, as the demon would usually allow Frisk to be the one to control the body during the last inevitable moments before their death, bleeding out from injuries, or right before a final blow. Frisk would stop fighting and look up at me through teary eyes, like they just realized what they had done. It was awful. But the more I killed them, the less it seemed to affect me. It almost to a point bored me how predictable their moves were.

A good fifty perecent of the time I killed them, they would just load their SAVES at the end of the room and start the fight all over again. The damn kid would just pop right back into the fight at full energy and life but even though the time has been turned back, I still felt the effects of the battles prior, and after the twentieth or so reload from a SAVE, I'd fall pass out due to exhaustion only to wake up to the kids knife. That's why even predictable and boring their attacks are, if they're DETERMINED enough, they will just load a SAVE everytime I kill them, so after the fortieth or fiftieth time, i'm down for the count.

The other fifty percent is when Frisk would randomly seem to wake up in the middle of the fight rather than at the end before I killed them. They would try to ask for forgiveness through their silent sobbing and gestures, and then I would kill them. Why? Because the kid has the power to RESET and I'll be damned if I don't take the chance to save Papyrus.

Frisk would RESET, then there would be what I like to call 'Pacifist runs". This is where much like the very first time they fell, they refused to hurt anybody at all. This would last anywhere from two to five RESETS. Then a couple monsters would start winding up dead, then we would have a full blown 'Genocide run.' Where Frisk was no longer Frisk, but some type of demon who killed everything in its path.

This has been the same predictable routine for the past one hundred or so RESETS, and possibly over a million loaded SAVES.

But this time was once again, different.

I moved my glare to the older girl at my feet. Pale skin contrasted dramatically with the deep crimson of her blood trailing lazily down her chin before dripping to the floor silently. Blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above her. A mess of dark curls lay in a sort of halo around her head. A new human.

Asgore only needed seven souls to break the barrier, and Frisk was the seventh soul, so what the hell was another human doing in the underground?

And that is exactly what I vowed to find out as the predictable white light abruptly blasted throughout the room, engulfing everything in its path. The light quickly faded and I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling, as I have found myself after every other RESET.

"SANS! ARE YOU REALLY STILL SLEEPING?! WE HAVE TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HUMANS! I THINK TODAY IS FINALLY THE DAY!"

"Coming Paps." I called.

 **Lynne's POV**

I woke with a jolt, gasping before clutching my stomach. _It hurt,_ in fact everything hurt!In my curled up position on the ground, I glanced down expecting to see the bloodied mess of a gaping hole through my stomach only to find, nothing.

Just like that the pain vanished like it was some sort of messed up mind hallucination-nightmare. I sat up shakily and took in my surroundings. Golden flowers, Hole showing the sky, darkness surrounding me. I sighed. I was back at the was completely RESET from my injuries to my no longer possession of shoes. Did this mean I would have to go all the way back to jugement hall? Was I supposed to try and stop Chara and San's fight earlier? I shuddered at the thought of seeing the short skeleton again.

A shadow, I screamed.

Jumping up in alarm, my heartbeat sped up bringing adrenaline coursing through my body. Upon fully assessing the situation, a little kid stood off to my left, looking just as surprised and scared as I was. Frisk. At least, I hoped.

"Oh." I gasped and tried to laugh it off but it came out as a shaky unconvincing sound. "Ha, you scared me." No response. "Uh, your Frisk right?" Please dont be Chara, please dont be Chara.

As if I said a magic word, their face lit up and they did a vigorous nodding motion with their head. They suddenly started moving their hands in what I recognized as sign language. After a moment of this, they looked up expectantly like they wanted me to say something.

"I uh, don't know sign language." The kids face fell and hands were hesitantly dropped to their sides. "Sorry." I added, feeling bad about my inability to communicate properly with the kid. They stared unsure for another moment before beckoning me with their hands to follow them into the darkness. I recognised it as the way I went before and followed. I wonder how long it took Frisk to memorize the way.

They looked back a couple times to make sure I was right behind them before the dark completely swallowed us whole. I felt a hand lightly grasp the sleeve of my hoodie before a door opened revealing Frisk as the one who opened it and the possessor of the hand holding my sleeve. I blinked at the new light as well as gazed at the patch of green grass that now had a large yellow flower that seemed to reach my knees In the middle. The flower smiled at us.

"Howdy! Im Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

"Noooo.." More irritation than actual fear on my part. The Flower looked a bit taken back before laughing a bit nervously.

"Your new to the underground, arent'cha?" His question was more directed at me then Frisk.

"Nope." I replied. No way in hell was I gonna get my soul ripped out again only to fight a fucking flower. I tightly gripped Frisk's shoulders trying to steer them away to the next door. At this Flowey gave another nervous chuckle.

"You seem to be a bit lost though? Right pal?" He asked.

"And you seem to be going off script." I retorted quickly. Just like in the game, Flowey's real life evil laugh was just as fucked up, seeming to come from everywhere and caused me to stop dead in my tracks. I was suddenly worried if talking back to the flower seemed like the best decision.

"I've never seen you before." He started. "But I have a feeling you are familiar with RESETS. Strange, for so long I thought only the child, that sack of lazybones and I knew about them, and yet here you are proving me wrong." The now-familiar sharp pain of my soul leaving my body registered through my brain and sure enough, I looked down to see the purple thing float away from me and frisk towards the flower. Panic overtook me as I tried to grab it and of course, my hands went right through it. Great. Frisk looked worriedly between me and the Flowey, trying to gesture something, but as much as I felt bad for the kid, I didn't have time to play charades

"Hey," I shouted harshly. "Yeah, you got me, I know some things. Lets not fight, okay?" Because you would fucking win and I'd die, again.

"Maybe you don't know everything about the underground~" His face morphed into a crazed looking psychopath back to his 'normal?' looking happy face.

"Oh yeah?" I did not like where this was going.

"In this world its kill or be killed!" Suddenly little white seed-like pellets appeared circling my soul, rapidly enclosing it with no escape. "DIE!"

I stood there for a moment unsure what to do, I mean yeah, my soul was a legit thing, but so far I have never gotten actually hurt from it being hurt, then again other than Sans, I never got into any actual fights down here. But with Sans, he was physically throwing me around. You know what? Fuck it. Maybe it will be fine.

…

THIS WAS NOT FINE!

I crippled over as the pellets finally collided with my soul. It felt like needles all over my body. I cried out, unsure what exactly I should be doing, the pain getting more and more intense with each passing second. Am I really going to die again?!

Suddenly the pain died down although not vanishing completely, I could at least regain my bearing. Frisk was holding onto me, all worried and tearful and there was some kind of, thing in front of us. Their large hands were covered in glowing red flames. Flowey nowhere to be seen. I looked up at Frisk and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Im okay kiddo." They looked relieved and tugged quickly on my arm. Standing up, I looked back to the-

Toriel.

Oh my god. It was the hot goat mama in real life.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor and innocent youths." I blinked. I mean, maybe with the baggy hoodie I could pass as some kind of weird thirteen year old boy but damn, im pretty sure i'm all woman. She was tall with white fur and a light purple dress with a type of crest on the chest. Damn, she was certainly curvaceous too. Suddenly I did feel like an awkward preteen boy. My horror at this sudden realization seemed to catch her attention.

"Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel Caretaker of the Ruins." She went on to explain how she passed by everyday in search of people who could have accidentally fallen. "What are your names, my children?" I looked to Frisk half expecting them to introduce themselves first, but instead looked embarrassed. They really can't talk at all, huh.

"Im uh, Lynne." I said after a moment. "And this is Frisk." Frisk gave a satisfied nod. Toriel smiled at us.

"And how did you two come across this place? I know you fell but surely the overworld would not leave such places open to the public." I blinked at the questioning I was in no way prepared for. She wanted details?

"Well, you see, me and Frisk here.." I had no clue what to say. "We were…" Im possibly the worst liar you have ever seen. "And then we-" This is going terribly. "I- I don't have a good answer…" At that Toriel seemed to let out an amused chuckle and I blushed in embarrassment. Frisk kinda looked between wanting to laugh and wanting to face palm.

"Well, Lynne, Frisk. Allow me to guide you through the catacombs." She beckoned us to follow her through the door and we did. Its funny, while playing the game, everything about Toriel screamed 'STRANGER DANGER.' I mean, the creepy way she talked by adding 'my child' and the way she straight off the bat wanted you to follow her home. But here with the goat monster just two feet in front of me, she truly gave off this motherly vibe. No joke I was kinda alarmed at how quickly I trusted her.

Not that I had any reason not to trust her. I know exactly who she was; The ex-wife of Asgore who left her husband due to his violent views towards humanity. Then at the end of the pacifist run, she came in and rescued you from Asgore. So in reality, there was no real reason to fear her.

We walked on for a bit in silence. I was taking in the scenery of the Ruins around me, evidence of life from possible over one hundred years ago bloomed beneath the foliage and small animal-like monsters. It was amazing. A whole other world that lived beneath our own. But, the world above was not my own, it was Frisks. This entire world, Underground or Overworld is just a game, why the hell am I even humoring myself?

Toriel looked back at us then, giving us a warm smile before turning back. Maybe it wasn't just a game.. I mean the guy Toby Fox, he created Undertale but sent me the link which eventually sucked out my soul. A 'game' cant do that, right? Maybe the game was possessed? Oh shit, does that mean there could be monsters in this game?!

I wanted to hit myself. There are just too many theories, and nothing I can do but think about them. I decided to focus on the now and worry about how to get home later. We passed into a new room and Toriel gestured around her.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones." I looked to Frisk and raised a brow. They smiled excitedly back at me. "Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins." She then turned to walk on some blocks on stones before hitting a switch which opened the door. She looked back at us smiling brightly. "The Ruins are full of puzzles, Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." She paused before stretching out her hands wide and dramatic like. "One must solve them to move from room to room."

We walked into the next room and the first thing I noticed was the sound of rushing water. Three small streams broke down our path but bridges replaced the flooring. Sure, this looked safe. Toriel smiles at us again. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip. Frisk, you can get the first one and Lynne may get the second."

At that Frisk all but sprinted to the first switch before grabbing my hand and tugged me over the bridges to the next switch. I flipped it and a loud clang was heard. We both looked over to see the door at the end of the room open up.

"Splendid, I am so proud of the both of you!" You know what, im starting to think these aren't puzzles at all, but rather just Toriel trying to get us to have fun. I shrugged.

"Thanks?" We walked into the next room to see the strange looking dummy. Wasn't it related to the really angry one you met later in the game? Toriel spoke up.

"As a Human living in the Underground, Monsters may attack you, you two need to be prepared for this situation." I internally cringed, yup, I had my fair share of getting my ass kicked here. "However, worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT, while you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time and I will come to resolve the conflict.

"But what about when you aren't around?" I asked

"Oh my child." She laughed warmly. "I will always be around. Monsters have a much longer lifespan than Humans."

"No I meant when we leave for-" I stopped cold. I was about to say Snowdin but she cant know about my knowledge outside the Ruins, that would just be weird. "To play outside.."

"Then simply call out my name, and I will come rushing." She smiled at me warmly with no trace of suspicion. My face felt hot again. "How about we practice with the dummy hmm? Pretend it wants to FIGHT, and call out my name. "

"Uh, okay.." I walked up to the dummy. "Oh no Toriel this dummy wants to fight me." I mock yelled in her direction. She fell into a fit of giggles as she came running over.

"Fear not my child! I am coming!" Toriel fake yelled back before lightly batting the dummy over its head. Frisk fell into silent laughter. "I have saved you my child, continue to play outside." At this I laughed as well. "Frisk dear, how about you give it a try?"

The kid walked over and shook the dummy's hand. "Oh no Frisk, I mean yes you can always talk to the Monster but I mean practice calling for help." At this Frisk looked sheepish and motioned to their throat. I decided to help out.

"Actually, Frisk is mute, they can't speak at all."

"Oh! How inconsiderate of me! I am so sorry if I offended you." She looked mortified at the thought of upsetting the child but Frisk simply shook their head and gave Toriel a thumbs up. I smiled.

After more acting scenes with the dummy, we left to go to the next room. "There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if either of you can solve it." I blinked. Was this the super dangerous one with spikes. I looked over her shoulder. Yes, yes it was.

"Uh, I don't think i can solve that puzzle." I said simply looking at the rows of sharp spikes over rushing blue water.

"Your, your right. It does seem a bit dangerous for two children, huh?" Again with the child stuff, I really should tell her im old enough to be tried as an adult in court. I sighed and stooped low to the ground beckoning Frisk to get on my back who seemed all to happy to do so.

"How about you lead the way and I follow?" I smiled and she returned the gesture. Together, we made it to the end and I tried to put the kid back down but they were not having it, legs tightening around my torso and arms practically choking me. "Okay, okay, you can stay up there." I laughed. Frisk patted my head as if to say 'Good girl.' I rolled my eyes.

Toriel giggled at the sight. "Are you two siblings?" She asked after we walked into the next room. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, believe it or not we actually just met a few hours ago." When Sans was fucking murdering us. "But I have a feeling we are gonna be good friends."

We continued walking, talking about surprisingly normal things, like how Toriel was going to set up another room for me but until then me and Frisk would have to share, and what we should eat for dinner tonight. We reached the end of the long hall and Toriel took a cell phone out of her pocket. It was a flip phone. Only drug dealers and old people had flip phones.

"I have to run a few errands, would you two be okay if I left you alone for awhile?" She asked. "I will give you this cell phone in case you need me."

"Uh sure I guess." I looked around the long hall, it was empty despite the large white pillar at the end. In the game, this is where you started to venture the Ruins on your own but I didn't undertand why she would just leave us so suddenly. "Will you come back?"

Her eyes widened as if I just told her the saddest thing in the world and suddenly my head was pressed against her chest, I almost lost my grip on Frisk but they quickly adjusted themselves tighter, with their arms around my neck.

"A-ah.."

"My child! I am terribly sorry if I gave you the impression I was abandoning you! I will be gone for nothing more than thirty minutes, and if I suspect longer, i will call right way to let you know."

"It's okay-"

"You'll be safe here in this room, I promise!" She slowly distanced herself to look at me. "So please remain here, it is dangerous to explore by yourselves."

"Okay, we will.." I nodded and felt Frisk nod as well, sliding off me to give Toriel a hug. She gladly returned it before walking off into the next room.

"Be good alright?"

We both smiled at her reassuringly. Frisk giving her two thumbs up while I gave a verbal 'of course.' Seeming happy with our answers she set off. As soon as she was out of earshot, I looked down to the kid.

"Lets raise some hell, huh?" They smiled like I just offered them a cookie the size of their face.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER: None really, swearing I guess. Maybe demons idk.**

 **REVIEWS ARE NEEDED. I feed off them.**

 **Also its a long chaper, so get dunked on.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four; Operation: Run Away From Home**

The very first thing I did with the cell phone was dial '911'.

I mean, that's what any logical, sane person would do right? They are in a strange place, with stranger people who low-key wanna kill you; that's just something you do. Who knows, maybe all this time that's all Frisk needed to do. But then again, they couldn't really speak at all so how the hell would they call the cops? Damn, why did Toriel think it was a good idea to give the kid a phone in the other timelines when they couldn't speak back? It baffles the mind.

" _Sorry but the number '911' does not exist. Please try again."_ At this I let out a laugh. Of course. Of fucking course. Why would a place that made no sense at all just suddenly start to make sense now. Then again, what exactly would I tell the 911 operator? 'Help, i've fallen into a magical barrier sealing away monsters! Send a rescue crew!'? That was not gonna go over well. I pocketed the small flip-phone that looked like it came from the year 2005. Frisk was busily looking through a pile of leaves apparently searching for something. I walked over.

"Watcha looking for kiddo?" I asked crouching down to their level. Their expression became one of pride as they held out their hands...covered in snails. "O-oh wow." I smiled, unsure what to say. Oh yeah, wasn't Toriel into snails or something? "Are those for Toriel?"

The kid nodded enthusiastically before giving me a questioning look, as if to ask _'How did you know?'_ I laughed and stood back up, the kid following my lead.

"Well, lets go on an adventure I guess. I don't know how much more waiting around I can do." In reality its only been about ten minutes but I wasn't really the patient type. I also remembered that in the game, Frisk would completely ignore Toriels plea and venture alone anyways. So this would be fine right?

Together, with Frisks new snail friends, we walked out into the next room. The different sections of the Ruins looked pretty much the same. Old-looking purple brick walls with no ceiling but the blackness from the mountain. The walls have crumbled down in some places, showing nothing but inky black darkness seeping in from the outside. The only light was from the candles on the sides of the walls. Toriel probably placed them there. After all, she did say she roamed the ruins everyday. The smell was damp and earthy, much like a basement. I vaguely wondered if just like you get used to smelling sea-water, you could get used to a smell like this. We walked on.

"So Frisk. Show with your hands, how old are you?" I asked after a bit of silence. Without even a moment of hesitation, they held up seven fingers. Damn…that was, young. "Wow.." I was about to say more before I was cut of by a loud musical chime. Alarmed, I looked around before Frisk struck their hand in my pocket, digging out the cell phone, then giving it to me. I laughed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lynne! Its Toriel."

"Oh, whats up?"

"You have not left the room have you? There are some puzzles I have yet to explain and they would be dangerous it you two tried to solve them by yourselves." Although her tone didn't sound accusing, I felt like I have been caught red-handed.

"Haha, Whaaat?" I laughed nervously. "No, we are still in the hall."

"Oh, okay my child. Good. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be back soon to come get the two of you."

"Oh, okay."

"Be good alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Okay mom." I said jokingly. We passed into another part of the Ruins then, this time with the same slabs of cement that Toriel used to open the door in the very first puzzle. Frisk was more then happy to set them off and turn the switch thus opening the door. I smiled at them before giving them a thumbs up, to which they returned.

"Huh? Did you just call me, mom?" Toriel asked. Almost sounding awestruck. Oh jeeze. This was an actual option in the game, right with 'Flirt' and 'Talk about self'. Am I becoming part of the game?!

"A-ah, no! It was just a joke!" I tried to laugh it off but I guess over the phone it came off a little too forced.

"Oh its alright Lynne, if it makes you happy, you may call me 'mom'."

"Nooo" I practically whined. "You dont understand."

"I must go now, I'll call you again soon. Goodbye Lynne." And with that she hung up and left me feeling completely awkward, again. Something about Toriel unintentionally embarrassing me was becoming a worrisome habit. I blame being treated like a kid. I really should fix that.

Silence overtook us once again and I looked back down to the kid. I sighed. Maybe I should fix this first.

Listen uh, Frisk. We need to talk." Frisk looked up expectantly. "I know you know that I know about how you can RESET." I blinked. "Woah, that came out unnecessarily complicated. Anyways.. I also know that you are Frisk, and that other person. The one who was fighting Sans, was Chara." At the name they stopped walking completely. They looked like they wanted to gesture something to me, but knew I wouldn't understand. So instead they opted for a sheepish nod.

"I guess what im trying to say is I know you are not the one killing people. Its Chara. I also know that as long as im here, im not going to let Chara control you anymore. Or at least i'm gonna try to stop them, because to be honest I don't really know how to stop a crazed evil spirit from possessing someone. Ah, sorry, im droning on." I laughed. "But really though, now that im here, your gonna be fine."

I was surprised by the sudden death grip-like hug I received from the kid, but I quickly recovered and returned the hug. "Hey, I even know about the timelines and saves, so you don't have to worry about me not understanding something. Im here for you kid." I sure as hell wasn't sure if I could keep the kid safe, but damnit they were only seven and deserved better than this. They are supposed to be in school, learning to read or some shit, not getting their souls ripped out and getting possessed by spirits. They needed someone to help them through this shitshow, not kill them in some type of boss fight on crack. That was directed at you Sans.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I noticed the shaking child had yet to release their grip. My hoodie and tank-top were starting to feel damp aswell. Oh shit, nice going Lynne, you made the kid cry. And sure enough, as I pulled the kid away from my torso Frisks face was red and puffy, silently sobbing and making little gasping noises. It was heartbreaking to see.

"Ah.." I felt panic overcame me. "Im sorry! Its okay, your okay!" I picked the tiny kid up and cradled them in my arms. Damn, for a seven year old they sure were small. "You need to eat more." I said after a bit. Frisk's sobbing slowed before their arms wrapped around my neck, head tucked into my neck. "Oh, are you taking a nap?" No answer, but I felt the hood to my hoodie yank to cover their face. Great, more snot and tears on my clothing. Like I was gonna complain though. I really did have a soft spot for this kid. I shifted the kid onto my back.

I continued the walk through the Ruins. Toriel called a couple more times, asking if I prefered butterscotch or cinnamon and I answered without consulting Frisk because A) Whatever flavor they prefered would inevitably be baked into the pie and B) they actually did fall asleep and kids need rest so there was no way I was gonna wake them up for something as simple as pie flavors.

Speaking of waking people up…

I was standing about a foot from a sleeping ghost.

Or at least he was pretending to sleep, as he kept saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly.

"Hey.." I whispered to him. "I need to get by."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Really? Dude, c'mon."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Why are you even sleeping in doorways anyways? That a serious fire hazard."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I let out a sigh. If I moved him by force it would just start a fight, and with Frisk sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake them. I also really didn't want my soul to leave my body anymore. I crouched down.

"Please? I just need to get through, after you can go right back to sleeping." The ghost let out a sigh as well before lazily floating out of the way. I blinked, that really worked.

"Sorry, im not really good with people and social interactions and I thought by pretending to be asleep you'd just leave me alone."

"Its me who should apologize for interrupting your nap." I smiled at the ghost remembering his little ghost house and mix tapes in the game. He was a pretty chill and underrated character.

"O-oh. I wasn't napping, I was practicing my family's tradition of laying on the ground and pretending to be garbage." My smile got wider. Yup, he is definitely one of my favorites.

"I see, well sorry for interrupting that."

"Its okay I guess. I've been going at it for hours. I should probably head home."

"Well it was nice meeting you, uh.." Shit, I totally forgot his name, that's how underrated he was. I swear if I ever get back to my world im gonna create some kind of fan site for him.

"Napstablook." He responded. Thats probably the raddest name I have ever heard. "Uh, would it be weird to ask for your name?"

"Oh, its cool. Im Lynne and this actual sleeping person is Frisk." I responded.

"Well, it was okay meeting you two I guess."

"Same."

"Okay, I'll leave now."

"Okiedoke."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that the socially awkward ghost disappeared in thin air. I smiled to myself. That went surprisingly well. I walked on for a while longer. Unlike the game, there weren't many puzzles like the switches I had to press throughout the room, rather just little levers I needed to pull at the doors to open them. Before I knew it, I was in a large room with a dark tree in the middle. The tree was unlike anything I ever saw before. The bark itself was almost black but it didn't look dead, it looked almost magical, like it came straight from some sort of fairytale. A voice pulled me out of my investigation of the tree.

"Oh my, that took longer than I thought it would." Toriel appeared from around the corner and I waved enthusiastically. She practically came running over. "How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?"

"No, just tired." I gestured to the sleeping kid on my back.

"Oh my, here.." The Frisk was gently plucked from my back, much to my relief because honestly they got heavy after awhile of walking, and were cradled effortlessly in Toriels large arms.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I should not have left you two alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." She was referring to the pie. Literally all I wanted right now was food. God, I was hungry. I decided to humor her.

"Huh? What surprise?"

"Err. Well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!" Okay, I might only be five feet and two inches but damn, rude. I followed her through this new part of the Ruins and to her small cottage like home. She opened the door with her free arm and ushered me in. The inside was bright and cozy, just like before. The smell was amazing, like a fresh holiday scented candle. My mouth watered.

"It smells so good in here!" I commented looking to the kitchen. Toriel's face brightened at the compliment.

"Surprise~" She whispered careful not to wake the sleeping child. "It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

"Aaah. I want!"

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want the two of you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie tonight." And just like that my appetite flew out the window along with my hopes and dreams. I shuddered,

"Aww, thanks Toriel."

"You are very much welcome Lynne. Here, I have another surprise for you." She gently took my hand and guided me out into the hall. We came across the three rooms. She stopped at the first one. "Im afraid for the time being, you two will share a room."

"Thats alright, me and Frisk get along well." At that her smile became warmer and she opened the door leading into Frisks room. She walked in and placed the kid in the bed, who simply moved into a more comfortable position."Feel free to get some rest, it will be a bit longer before the pie is ready to eat."

"Okay," Sleep sounded good. When was the last time I even slept? "I might just do that." And with that, Toriel left and I started taking off my hoodie to avoid overheating under the blankets. I froze feeling something cold and slimy. I moved my arm slowly to investigate and saw a pretty big looking snail, One that Frisk had caught earlier, trailing up my arm at a steady pace.

Great.

Taking the hoodie completely off, I found three more snails. I gave the kid a piggy back ride without remembering the snails they had in their hand. I sighed. Now I was covered in snot, tears and snail mucus. Personal hygiene isn't my number one priority but it definitely ranks somewhere in the top ten. I left the room to seek out Toriel.

I found her in the kitchen, pulling out the pie.

"Oh, you decided not to rest?" She asked placing the pie on the counter. "If you'd like I could read to you."

"Uh, actually do you have a bathroom here?" In the game there was no bathroom, so I was kind of scared to know the answer. "Also, Frisk caught these for you." I gave her the snails.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed taking the snails. "What beauties! And yes my child, the bathroom is the door right before the stairs, and please do not go down those stairs. The basement is not for playing." I blinked at the sudden warning. Also I didn't remember there being a door there, but then again i'm pretty unobservant.

"Okay, thanks. Would it be okay if I take a shower?"

"Heavens yes, hold on." She paused to reach up to the top of the fridge and pull out a jar of snails. She placed the new ones in. Was she really gonna make us eat a snail pie eventually? "I'll go grab you some of my clothes to change in, and by tomorrow morning your clothes shall be all clean. "

"That would be awesome. Thank you so much!" I blushed at the sudden offer feeling extremely grateful to this kind monster. She excused herself to her room as I eyed the pie cooling down. She returned a moment later with a bundle in her arms.

"There you go my child. Bring out your old clothes when you're finished bathing, and feel free to use any soaps in there" I thanked her again and left to find the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a door right before the stairs leading to Snowdin and my eventual freedom. Opening the door, the bathroom was nice. It was pretty simple, with all the basics, shower-bath tub combo, toilet, sink. Yet it still had a cute charm to it as did the rest of Toriels home.

I played with the shower water temperature till I got it hot enough then stripped before jumping in. I stayed there for a good fifteen minutes, mainly trying to will myself to relax. Toriel was nice, incredibly nice. But I still needed to leave. I needed to figure out why I was here. I needed answers. I needed to get back to my world and beat the shit out of Toby fox.

Stepping out of the shower I changed into the clothes she had given me. A long grey striped T-shirt with a pair of baggy blue shorts. This place really didn't care about matching clothes, huh? That would explain why San's walked around with slippers everywhere. Or was that because he was just lazy. I guess i'll never know.

I walked out of the bathroom with the dirty clothes in hand, seeking out my adoptive mom apparently. Finding her in the large armchair by the fire, her usual spot in the game, I thanked her again as she took the clothes from me. She gushed about how it was 'her pleasure' and I should really be heading on to bed. I took her up on the offer once again.

This time, I tucked myself in beside Frisk, and quickly fell asleep.

…

I awoke to Frisk shaking me, pointing excitedly at two plates of pie. Laughing at their enthusiasm while choking down a couple of obscenities at being woken up so abruptly, I reminded myself that they are only seven and even though im not the best with kids, I can at least pretend.

"Oh wow." I smiled at the overly enthusiastic kid, they paused in their shaking to sign something to me. Maybe it was 'good morning'? I mentally shrugged.. Its like, what… six in the morning? I don't really know how to tell because there isn't really sunlight down here, but my body told me it was too early to be awake."Good morning to you too buddy." I rolled back over into bed before the shaking started up again. "I'll get up in a second.." More shaking. "Okay, you know what, I guess I'll get up now."

We sat there for a bit, eating pie. It was actually really good. Frisk started teaching me some sign language while we ate. They would point at the pie and make a gesture, or the bed, or the door. I would mimick their gestures and the kid would get all excited. Later, we went to look for Toriel, who seemed ecstatic when I complemented the pie. She returned my old clothes, now clean and smelling slightly of lavender, which I happily changed into. She also gave me a pair of the same white tennis shoes Toby Fox had given me before I left for Judgment Hall. I decided not to question it. Overall, It was a good morning.

Until the anxiety of me being stuck inside a fucking video game set in.

The two left a little while ago, either to go on a walk or catch more snails. I wonder if she really was serious about snail pie. I didn't go, making up a lame excuse that I was tired. Currently, I was snooping around the house in search of answers. I mean, Toby Fox left me clues here before, maybe there was more laying around.

I checked the 'room under renovation' first, but it was locked. Damn. I tried looking for a key next, but to no avail. I looked around the house some more, looking through random books, staring intently at the yellow flowered plants, I even went outside to try to find anything that could give me a lead. Nothing. The house looked completely normal other than the fact that it was surrounded by ancient Ruins. Thanks a lot Toby, Im coming for you when I get out of here so watch your back, but until then, I needed to think of a plan.

Plan of what? What exactly was I trying to do? The email Toby Fox sent me came to mind along with the phrase _'solve the puzzle'._ What puzzle? Did he mean Papyrus's puzzles? Frisk already solved them probably one hundred times and they are still stuck down here, why would me solving them be any different?

No.. It had to be bigger than that. Maybe he was referring to the game itself? I shook my head. Thats exactly what I thought before getting sucked down here, I thought that by beating the game it would be equal to 'solving the puzzle'. But apparently I was wrong, so wrong it cost me my fucking soul.

Chara came to mind then. Nobody challenged Chara before, simply because nobody knew Chara existed on as a psychopathic killer aside from Frisk, Flowy and now, me. Is defeating Chara 'solving the puzzle'? I almost wanted to laugh. I can't fight, I mean I could hold my own depending on the situation when it came to a physical fight, but this 'soul fighting' bullshit has got me at an extreme disadvantage.

But that was a start.

How was I even supposed to find Chara? They only showed up when they were possessing Frisk and there was no way in hell I was going to put them in danger over my stupid theory. Not that they'd be in any permanent danger though, I mean, they do have the ability to RESET. I shook my head. No. I was not going to use seven year olds as bait, bad Lynne, bad.

Maybe Asgore, the King of the Underground would know. I remembered back to Chara's Locket at the Kings house in New Home. Maybe there were other items there that would help me. But first, since this was Toriel's home, I might as well take a look around here seeing as she was their adoptive mother. Maybe she had something that could help.

And once again I began searching through the house, Toriel's bedroom in particular, for clues on how to defeat Chara. About a half an hour later, I came up with zero results. Its like the goat momma took all evidence from even ever having children and used fire magic to blast it into oblivion. Then again, what was I even expecting? A book on 'how to defeat the evil spirits of your children'?

Hooray for shitty plans~

They came back a bit later, Frisk silently laughing while Toriel said some cheesy jokes and puns. I smiled at the two of them and then came to the realization that maybe it would be best if Frisk stayed here. They'd be safe, they would have fun, and I wouldn't have to worry about Chara possessing them or San killing them. But then again, how do I know if Chara won't possess them while i'm away? Everything is so fucking intricate...

"Is everything alright Lynne?" I quickly looked up into Toriel's worried eyes. "You seem upset."

"Oh, yeah im fine.." I looked at Frisk who was now staring at me, concerned as well. "I just remembered that I had to talk to Frisk about human stuff." That didn't sound suspicious at all. Standing up, I excused myself before beckoning the seven year old to our shared bedroom. Upon closing the door, they gave me a questioning look. I sighed. How was I gonna go about this.

"Im leaving. And your staying here." I flinched. That could have gone better. Their expression turned to one of suspicion to surprise. "But first, I need to ask you some questions, will you help me out buddy?"

They nodded their head cautiously. I breathed in, bracing myself as I remembered our last conversation about Chara.

"When Chara takes over, do you know at the beginning? Like, at the very beginning of the RESET?" I needed to know the exact pattern of how Chara possessed Frisk. "Shake for no. Nod for yes."

They nodded 'yes'. Looking surprised and almost like just slapped them in the face.

"Okay, good. Listen im sorry. I know you hate to talk about it." I moved to sit on the bed and they followed, practically sitting on top of my, burying their head in my side. I sighed, hugging them back. How was I gonna explain Frisk crying to Toriel? Chara really did a number to the kids emotional stability. "But I need some more answers."

No response.

"Did you feel them during this RESET?" Are they with you now.?"

Cautiously, they shook their head 'no', looking up at me through glossy, wet eyes. My heart hurt for them, but this meant that I could leave without worrying about Chara possessing Frisk, at least for this timeline. I hoped anyways.

"Okay, then I have decided to leave.. Im gonna figure out how to defeat Chara." Their eyes widened before more tears started spilling out, their arms were ripped from my sides as they used them to sign frantically to me. I still have no clue about sign language, but I could tell they were probably saying things along the lines of ' _Dont go! Chara can't be beat!_ " either that or _"Jesus fucking christ you're stupid.'_

"I'll call Toriel and you through the phone to let you know im okay." I tried to calm them. "But another thing, Toriel.. You need to distract her. Could you bring her on another walk so I can escape to Snowdin? Just for a little bit. That's all I need." They gave me a questioning look. "I don't want to fight her, I don't want to hurt her." More like she's gonna own my ass and either kill me or kill my pride by sending me back upstairs.

After a moment their tears stopped coming, and they got up abruptly. Getting something from out of the drawer. A red crayon and a piece of paper. I blinked. They started drawing something and before I looked over their shoulder to see exactly what they were drawing, the paper was jerked into my face.

 _"I REST if yuo di"_ I raised an eyebrow at the complete gibberish written in red crayon, it was clear however they meant 'I'll RESET if you die."

"Geeze kid, did anyone teach you how to spell?" I gasped realizing that they could have been communicating with me all this time. "You've been holding out on me!"

They shrugged and sat back on the bed, toying with a stuffed animal. "But yeah, thats a good idea. Thanks for having my back. But how will you know that I died?"

A look of confusion graced their face before they recovered. Getting back up, they wrote something else on the paper. _'Wen you stop caling'_ I nodded. This was a plan I could work with, however I really didn't want to die. Hopefully it never comes to that, again.

'Alright, its settled. I'll call at least once everyday to let you know what's up." They nodded. This was it. We hugged for a moment, before they got up and grabbed a yellow backpack lying in the corner of the room. They began filling it up with stuffed animals and books. I stood up, this time it was my turn to give them a questioning look. "What are you doing, kiddo?"

They paused in their packing to write something down on the paper. 'Helping yuo pak.' I laughed.

"Well thanks kiddo." They beamed before stuffing more random things in the bag. Once the bag was completely stuffed. They grinned before giving me a huge hug. "I'll miss you, but i'll see you at the end of all this. When Chara no longer exists and the timeline gets repaired."

They wrote 'promiss' on the paper. I really needed to teach them how to spell, but I guess they are doing good for a seven year old. "I promise."

Before long. Frisk did go on another walk with Toriel. I took this as a chance to empty the overflowing bag and re-supply it with stuff that i'll actually need. Which wasn't much. The sleep clothes Toriel let me borrow, that chocolate bar from the fridge, and a knife from the kitchen. Not because I was gonna use it to fight people, but common sense says if you're about to embark on a magical journey full of things trying to fight you, you're gonna need at least a fucking knife. Worse case scenario i'll just use it to look threatening.

I quickly scribbled down a note for Toriel and Frisk. The basics telling them I was okay and wanted to venture outside the Ruins, leaving out the details. I was ready. I walked down the stairs and into the basement. It was dark and damp, but there was enough light from a few flickering candles so I could make out where I was going. Wasn't this a fire hazard?

I finally arrived at a large purple door. It looked heavy. I pushed it and it didn't budge.

Another push; nothing. I shoved with all my might next. Nada. I blinked before turning the knob, then pulling it towards me. God im such a fucking idiot. Before me lay more hallway, more and more light seeped in as I walked on. I walked under an archway and stopped dead in my tracks. There laid before me, was Flowey.

Fuck I didn't think this through.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Thanks for your support,** **Please continue to review, it really keeps me going.**

 **-TRIGGERS: swearing, but there is always gonna be swearing so this is the last time im gonna trigger this.**

* * *

 **Narnia Aint Got Shit On This**

I stared blankly at the bright yellow flower in front of me while trying to decide what to do next. Once I began taking a few steps forward, the flowers..head? Quickly moved to look to my position a few feet away. He looked surprised before changing to a look of condescending creepiness. A condescending flower. I hate my life.

"Oh, the new Human. You really are changing up the timeline, huh?"

"Yes.." I responded back, I wasn't exactly sure if I should be even talking to him. I began walking forward again, trying to walk around him to the next door. Just ignore him Lynne.

"Wait.. before you leave." I stopped, looking back at the flower, half expecting some kind of demonic bullshit that he usually pulls. "You want a way to solve the puzzle right?"

"W-what.." I stared at the flower, before suspicion overcame me. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I know lots of things, and im very aware when it comes to the happenings of the Underground. A little while ago, there has been an UPDATE."

"An UPDATE?" I asked. Was he talking about the one Toby Fox did before Frisk RESET?

"When something new happens for unexplained reasons, let's say there's a new item or in your case, a new person, we call it an UPDATE." He explained uncharacteristically patient. "Recently there has been an UPDATE at that old lady's home, so I went to investigate. In one of the rooms, I found a letter, addressed to 'Lynne.'" He stopped for a moment, eyeing me carefully. "Your Lynne, arnt you?"

I gave a nod, and he continued.

"The letter told you to 'solve the puzzle.' But as soon as I read that, the UPDATE vanished in one of Frisks RESETS." A mental image of Flowey growing in one of the many potted plants in Toriels home as he read the letter from Toby fox came to mind.

"Okay, so you know why im here. That doesn't change anything." I stated, trying to stop my voice from shaking. On one hand, he was just a little kid corrupted by the timeline RESETS, but on the other, he was also a flower that wanted everyone dead.

"Oh but it does, you see, I want to help you!" the small yellow flower changed its condescending look to one of friendliness. I was not buying it. "Im so tired of Chara killing me. Before, I thought that maybe they could help me rule the Underground.. but now I see they just want to destroy it."

"And you wanted everyone dead." I blanched. He looked unfazed.

"After how many times I died at the hands of Chara, I changed my mind."

"You don't just 'change your mind' about stuff like that." I snapped. There was no way I was gonna start trusting this thing. I read too many fanfics to know where this leads.

"Listen." The look of happiness changed to a worried look. "When you lived through countless timelines like me, anything is possible." Well, I couldn't argue with that. I only lived through on RESET and already I wanted out.

"Well, lets say we have a mutual understanding then." Flowey peaked up in interest. "You know why im here and how im actually from a different reality completely and I know that your Asriel Dreemur, Asgore and Toriel's son." Eyes widen and a look of fear replaced the worry. It looked, genuine.

"H-how-"

"I know lots of things too." My eyes narrowed. "But that's beside the point. Lets say we come to an understanding, what would you do if you were in my situation?" He was silent for a moment before responding.

"I would kill Frisk." His voice was soft. I let out a bitter laugh.

"You see?" I asked, it was my turn to be condescending. "This is exactly why I will never trust you. You want me to turn into a murderer, just like Chara."

"Thats not what I meant! With Frisk dead, Chara won't be able to possess anybody else and they'll no longer have any power here."

"Even if that were true, Frisk would just RESET and come back."

"Not if you were the one to kill them."

"Clarify?" I snapped, not caring for this conversation at all.

"When Frisk is killed by a monster, they subconsciously use their magic in their death and combine it with their DETERMINATION, to come back even after death." I blinked at the strange explanation. This was not stated in the game. "But because your a Human, you posess no magic, so they wouldn't be able to come back and RESET."

"Alright… even if that were true, what prevents Chara from possessing anyone else, like you, me or any other monster in the Underground."

"Chara was originally Human, so they could never possess a monster, souls just don't work like that. As for you, I have seen your soul, it was purple so your dominant trait is PERSEVERANCE. Chara's was DETERMINATION so that is the reason why they are so easily able to possess Frisk, whose soul's dominant trait also happens to be DETERMINATION. With you, it would take a lot more effort." At this, I narrowed my eyes.

"But its possible."

The flower seemed to shrug, a strange little wiggle of its stem and leaves, but a shrug all the same. "Who's to say for sure? Im no scientist, in fact all my information came from Alphys's lab."

"You broke into Alphys's lab?"

"I have a lot of free time." He responded simply. "If you kill the kid, you prevent Chara from possessing a vessel and killing everyone as well as put an end to the RESETS."

"But you'll still be able to RESET."

"But im not possessed by Chara. Also, i'm tired of RESETTING. I'm ready for this world to move on with its own story." I couldn't tell if he was lying. I sighed.

"You make a compelling argument," I said after a bit of silence, trying to take in all this information. "But I don't fully believe you." I was at the other side of the room then, just about to cross over to the next room. I looked back at the flower, his face morphed into one of rage. Ah, there it is, the demonic flower we all know and are terrified of.

"You idiot. Its the only way!"

"Even if it is, which I refuse to believe, im not killing a child." I said with finality. "Im actually not killing anybody."

"In this world its-"

"Kill or be killed yeah I know." I snapped at the flower once again. "But I don't really care." And with that lame comeback, I left the room for the next door, large purple and intimidating like the one in Toriel's basement. I quickly opened it up, light engulfing me and shut the door, slightly afraid that Flowey would suddenly sprout legs and run after me, or worse rip out my soul to finish me off.

It was cold.

Slowly turning around, my breath caught in my throat as I took in the scenery around me. Snowflakes descended slowly from the blackness of the sky and the ground was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow. At this I wanted to cringe, I did not have the right shoes for this weather. There was no path to walk on, and the only thing I saw other than snow were huge black trees like the one I saw at the Ruins. Breathing in to calm myself at this sudden wave of agoraphobia, I began to walk away from the door and into the forest.

I walked on for an hour or so like this. The scenery never really changing as I distanced myself further and further from the Ruins. Everything looked the same and the stark white snow began to collide harshly with the blackness of the trees, making my eyes hurt. Why the hell can I see anyway? There's no sunlight down here, in fact, there isn't a light source whatsoever yet it looks as bright as day.

Magic. I concluded to myself after awhile of thinking it over. Well, either that or the side of my brain that still believes this to be some kind of crazy fantasy clearly has no imagination. This really didn't feel like a fantasy however. I was freezing and my shoes were so soaked through that i couldn't really feel my toes. This really sucked. Once again I began to wonder how Frisk managed to get so far.

A loud musical tone practically screamed through the forest and I gasped looking wildly for the source. Oh, wait. I took out the cell phone from my bag and looked at the caller ID. Toriel. I sighed, bracing myself for the next five minutes.

'Hello?"

"My Child! Do you have any idea what sort of dangers the Underground has in store for Humans?" Toriel's voice cried sharply through the phone. I winced.

"Uh, im sorry but I don't want to stay in the Ruins for the rest of my life." That was my carefully practiced excuse, the only one I could come up with that didn't sound suspicious.

"The Ruins are the safest place for you! Turn around this instant."

"I can't do that." And honestly I don't think I could if I wanted to, I am so fucking lost.

"Then I'll be forced to come and get you myself." Toriel said with finality. Oh shit, thats not what I was expecting.

"Uh, no! Please, just let me go."

"You are just a small innocent child lost in a place you do not understand."

"Okay, first of all, im twenty one." There was a moment of silence and I could practically hear a mental mic drop. "Secondly, I know what im doing. Please, trust me."

"You don't understand. Asgore; the King of Monsters, he'll do anything to take your soul. He'll kill you to take it. You need to hide yourself Lynne, you need to be protected. Please, come back to the Ruins." She tried to reason.

"Toriel." I said "There's something I need to do. I cant explain it, but I know that it's the reason why I fell down here." I wanted to be honest with her. "Please, just make sure you keep Frisk safe." There was a long moment of silence and I was worried that maybe the cell phone lost its connection. Which is another excellent question; how the hell do I have service when not only am I in the underground, but also in the middle of the woods? All worries vanished when she responded.

"Okay my child. I think I understand." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I will keep Frisk safe from harm, and you must promise me one thing in return."

"Okay, shoot."

"Be good, okay?" The simple request shook me for some reason. I swallowed.

"Y-yeah, I will. Of course."

"Then I must let you go for now my child, Dinner will not prepare itself and I know Frisk must be hungry from all the walking we did today."

"Okay Toriel. Thanks so much, for everything." I hung up the phone before pocketing it, satisfied with the outcome of our conversation. I looked at the forest in front of me and felt the urge to let out a groan, still with no clue where I was or how far away I was from Snowdin. I made up a vague little plan of staying at the Inn for the night, maybe by begging the inn keeper because I had no cash, or uh, gold I guess, but the progress I was making towards that goal seemed pretty depressing.

A firm hand was placed on my shoulder suddenly and I felt all the life practically drain from my body before coming back ten times fold, quickly turning around and full out screaming in panic. Arms raised to fight the unknown enemy. My eyes met a broad white torso with some kind of badge on the left side and padded shoulders covered in an orange scarf. My eyes involuntarily climbed upwards until it reached a stark white skull, eyes blacker than the sky above us with nothing but a white dot for pupils. The towering being smirked down at me. I screamed again.

"UH, THERE THERE. CALM DOWN." I was suddenly trapped by two red-gloved hands holding me steady, as well as preventing me from running for my life. Looking at the creature again, I realized that it's skull wasn't the only thing not covered in skin. A thin looking spine bone stuck out from its torso, connecting to its hips. Was he a skeleton?

Oh jesus fucking christ. Its Papyrus.

I wanted to hit myself for letting Papyrus almost give me a panic attack. Papyrus of all monsters. At least I hoped it was Papyrus. Seeing all these characters in real life was really doubt-inducing.

"I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU, BUT I MUST INQUIRE; ARE YOU A HUMAN?" Yup, this was Papyrus alright.

"Uh, what?" I laughed nervously, harmless or not, seeing a skeleton in real life was still frightening as hell. Same for his brother, although I did not have enough time to realize how scary-looking he was before he skewered me. "A human? Me? No way."

"ARE YOU SURE?" He leaned in closer looking suspicious, almost as if looking for a clue that I was indeed Human. Shit.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry dude." My hands were shaking, but luckily my voice was convincing. "No Human here."

"OH. OKAY THEN. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION." His hands dropped from my shoulders almost in defeat and I took a few cautious steps back, grateful for the space. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BEFORE BUT THE WAY THEY WERE DESCRIBED TO ME, YOU SEEM TO FIT ALL THE CRITERIA."

"O-oh." I didn't know what to say.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO FAR AWAY FROM TOWN?" He asked, staring intently down at me. I gulped.

"Oh, just taking a walk, but truth be told im kinda lost."

"WELL FEAR NOT BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL RETURN YOU TO THE SAFETY AND HOSPITALITY OF SNOWDIN." God I loved this guy.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much!" I smiled. "Im Lynne by the way."

"WELL LYNNE, LET US TAKE OUR LEAVE." And we were off. We walked on for about ten minutes before we reached a road of sorts. All the way he spoke about himself and how he was going to capture a Human to become part of the Royal Guard. You know, normal Papyrus stuff. He was entertaining to listen to.

"You know, Spaghetti is probably one of my favorite foods." I chimed in as he mentioned that his love for cooking, especially sphagetti.

"WHAT?! WELL THAT SETTLES IT. YOU WILL COME TO MY HOME AND ALLOW ME TO COOK YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI DINNER." He stated. "YOU WILL HAVE TO MEET MY LAZY BROTHER THOUGH. HE'LL TRY TO TURN EVERYTHING INTO A PUN BUT AS LONG AS YOU IGNORE HIM, YOU SHOULD BE FINE."

"Uh, sure. Maybe we could do that sometime." The mention of Sans got my blood to turn cold. Fuck, I was in Snowdin, San's domain. I really had to watch my back here.

"YES. ABSOLUTELY. AND BY SOMETIME YOU MEAN TONIGHT."

"Well. Im kinda busy tonight. Sorry."

"OH.." He was silent for a moment and I immediately felt bad. Soon, we arrived at a huge sign that read 'Welcome to Snowdin." decorated in Christmas lights. I smiled.

"Thats cool." I nodded at the sign.

"YES IT IS COOL, THE ENTIRE TOWN OF SNOWDIN BATHES IN A POOL OF COOLNESS, INCLUDING MYSELF." I laughed.

"That is true." I nodded and he beamed.

"SO WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO?" He asked as we began walking by a few shops.

"The Inn." I answered.

"OH I SEE." He said after a look of realization crossed his features. "THAT EXPLAINS WHY I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE, YOU ARE NOT ORIGINALLY FROM HERE. PERHAPS YOU ARE FROM NEW HOME? OR HOTLANDS?"

"Actually, Im from the Ruins." I told him, unsure if it was the wisest thing to say.

"WOWIE. I NEVER MET A MONSTER FROM THE RUINS BEFORE. WHATS IT LIKE?"

"Its very, purple?

"AMAZING." We arrived at a cozy-looking building labeled Inn.

"Well, I guess this is it." I smiled sadly at the tall skeleton. "Thanks again for coming to my rescue."

"IT WAS MY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S PLEASURE." He did a dramatic pose and I chuckled. I was about to wave him off before a sign caught my eye.

' _Sorry. No Vacancy.'_

What. The. Hell.

I stared at the sign for another moment, mouth twitching upwards in agitation. Great. What was I supposed to do now? Papyrus followed my line of vision before practically squealing in delight.

"OH NO." That sounded fake. "THAT MEANS ALL THE ROOMS IN THE INN ARE FULL" Thanks for stating the obvious. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL HAVE TO SLEEP OUTSIDE IN THE COLD SNOW." Wow, that was kinda mean. I looked back to Papyrus, unsure what to make of his new personality.

"NOT! YOU CAN STAY AT MY HOUSE AND I, MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT."

"W-woah, you'd really do that for me?" Fuck, I need a way out. Sans is gonna be there and I do not want a repeat of Judgment Hall.

"BUT OF COURSE! I COULD NEVER LET ANYONE GO HUNGRY OR SLEEP OUTSIDE IN THE COLD. I HAVE STANDARDS." As much as I hated being once again in the position where I had to accept hand-outs, especially where this particular handout might get me killed, there was no way I was going to be outside any longer than I had to, I was freezing.

"Thanks Papyrus. You're a good friend."

"WOWIE, YOU REALLY MEAN IT? WE ARE FRIENDS?!"

"Of course dude. You literally saved my life and now you're offering me food." I stated. Just as I did with Toriel, I felt eternally grateful to this skeleton guy.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! TO MY HOUSE!" And with that was was practically dragged to the overly enthusiastic skeletons home across town. Monsters, some familiar to the game and others not so much filled the center of town, decorating a christmas tree much larger than portrayed in the game. Papyrus went on to explain the whole 'Christmast Tree' thing, using the same story as in the game. Some monsters called out to the tall skeleton in greeting to which he responded with a loud friendly 'HELLO.' or 'NYEH'. I wanted to laugh. Before I got sucked down here, I felt bad for Papyrus because he made it seem like he had no friends, hence why he wanted to be part of the Royal Guard; to gain popularity. I guess the game got it wrong. Well either that or the monsters were just being polite.

Upon arriving at the skeleton brothers home, fear crept through me once again as the reality of me walking into my death became more and more likely if the shorter skeleton was home. I remembered back to our encounter where I was thrown around like a ragdoll and pictured it happening in the friendly atmosphere of Snowdin. I swallowed. But he wouldn't do that, right? After all, he did say he wanted to talk after the RESET? Well, hopefully he meant actual talking and not more fighting. Papyrus opened the door for me.

"SANS, MY BROTHER, SHOULDN'T BE HOME FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS. HE HAS A HOT DOG SHIFT UP IN HOTLANDS." Papyrus spoke up as if reading my mind. It was like a weight left my shoulders and I stepped into the living room more confidently. A worn out couch faceing a surprisingly nice flat screen T.V, a table with no chairs off to the side, normal stuff from the game. Inside was dark, I assumed it was from how long I was outside staring at the bright snow. Before long, my eyes adjusted. "WELCOME TO MY HOME, LYNNE."

"Wow, its pretty cozy." Which wasn't a lie. It looked normal, like two skeleton monsters didn't live here. My eyes drifted upwards to the stairs before settling on a large painting of a bone. Okay maybe not.

"WELL, MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. I WILL START THE PASTA." And with that he walked into the kitchen. I shrugged and sat on the couch, finding a remote for the T.V. hidden within the cushion. I turned on the television simply to see if it worked, not to actually watch anything.

" _Todays show is brought to you by MTT brand bathrobes."_ A metallic voice void of any emotion stated as the giant fax-machine looking robot held up a soft looking blue robe. _"So soft and warm. At a bargain price too. Buy yours now while supplies last."_ Holy fucking shit it was Mettaton before he transformed into Mettaton-ex.

"OH, I LOVE THAT GUY." Papyrus came out from the kitchen holding a pan of water.

"Heh, he seems entertaining." I was full out grinning now. Mettaton was probably my favorite character in Undertale simply because of how funny it was fighting him in battles. I remembered back to when he sang a song about the 'star-crossed love' between Humans and Monsters before he threw you in the 'dungeon.' This guy was definitely my problematic fav.

"OH, AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW TOO!" After the little comercial break for bathrobes, the screen went to a gameshow with, you guessed it, Mettaton as host. Three Monsters were being questioned about random stuff. We watched for a few more minutes. I smelled something burning and I looked at Papyrus, pan of water still in hand.

"Uh, hey dude." I began carefully. "Wheres the pasta."

"SILLY LYNNE, ITS ON THE STOVE." The burning smell got more intense as I looked quickly between Papyrus's pot of water and the archway leading into the kitchen. A loud 'bang' resonated from the kitchen as we shared a fearful look. Hopping up from the couch, we raced to the source of the smell and noise.

"O-oh my god." I stated looking at the shattered glass plate on one of the stoves burners. Un-cooked pasta scattered around the stove, some stuck in the burner, which was burning red for the highest setting. Papyrus quickly moved from my side to a cabinet, getting out a bottle of some type of liquid.

"DONT WORRY LYNNE, I, MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT TO DO." He stated triumphantly before pouring the liquid over the burner. Suddenly, flames engulfed the stove in a flash of bright red. We both screamed. Well, I screamed while Papyrus let out a fearful 'NYEEEH!"

"What the hell was that?!" I called to him in panic, flames growing bigger. Papyrus quickly moved away from the flames, frantically patting out his scarf that got caught in the explosion. I moved to help.

"O-OIL. YOU USE THAT FOR COOKING, RIGHT?!"

"I mean yeah but not like that, never like that!"

"NYEH!" Papyrus screamed again. The flames of the stove nearly reached the ceiling, catching onto some dish towel hanging on from the cabinet. Holy shit.

"W-water." I stated, trying to be the educated responsible adult who had a shift supervisor position at a tourist trap back in the real-world. "We need water."

"WATER YOU SAY?! DO NOT FEAR LYNNE FOR WE HAVE PLUMBING THAT GIVES US AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF WATER."

"Great, where's the sink." I looked around not finding one. Papyrus pointed triumphantly at the towering counter, about twice as tall as me. Son of a bitch. I remembered how in the game he called it an 'upgrade.' I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my best 'are you fucking serious face.' reserved mostly for my most idiotic customers back home. "Why?" I asked simply. "Why did you think that would be a good idea?"

"SNOW!" He started, ignoring me. "WE COULD USE SNOW! SNOW IS WATER, RIGHT?"

"Your right. Great idea!" Okay, he redeemed himself. I looked back at the flames, almost burning out the entire right side of the kitchen. "Lets move." We ran outside as fast as we could, plunging ourselves to the ground collecting as much as we could in our arms before racing back in. The entire kitchen was set ablaze.

"TAKE THIS YOU DASTARDLY FIEND!" Papyrus whipped a snowball into the kitchen. "OH, YOU WANT MORE?!" HOW ABOUT THIS!" Another snowball. I followed. Next thing I know we were having an all out snowball fight with the fire. Can you guess who was winning.

"Wow, it looks like this is the place to be" A new voice. Turning around to look behind us, we stared at Sans who had an unreadable expression. He was staring into the flame filled kitchen, eyes void of the little pins of light. Creepy. "Its on _fire_." He finished up his pun. Vaguely I wondered if I should just run out of the house screaming but I was too scared of the fire to be scared of him right now.

"SANS, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR HOT-DOG STAND."

"Im on break. I came to check out this new _hot spot_."

"YOU ARE ALWAYS ON BREAK, AND PLEASE STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE WITH YOUR PUNS."

"Uh.." I stared back at the fire, black smoke began billowing out from the kitchen. I pulled up my hoodie to cover my mouth and nose but it did nothing for my eyes, which were now tearing up. As if my unsure noise broke them out of their trance-like arguing, they looked back to the fire.

"I was right to come here, this place is smokin'" Wow, okay in real life with life-threatening situations, his puns aren't really funny.

"SANS."

'Y'know, we do have a bathroom, with a bathtub, that has water." He stated carefully eyeing our melting snow piles. I wanted to hit myself.

"Yeah, that sounds useful."

"LETS GO!"

We bounded up the stairs, more like Papyrus and I did. Sans just walked up the stairs like there wasn't a blazing fire underneath us. We ran into the bathroom only to realize we had nothing to carry the water in.

'Uh.. shit what now." I stared at the bathtub. Next thing I know a pitcher was shoved into my hands courtesy of Sans. Confusion crossed my features before I decided to ask him about it later. The three of us quickly filled our pitchers and ran back down the stairs, splashing it into the kitchen. We repeated this a few more times before we could actually get into the kitchen and start on the stove. Ten minutes later, the fire was out completely and all windows and doors were open to let out the smoke.

What a shit show.

"IM SORRY LYNNE." Papyrus stated after we were assessing the damage done to the kitchen. "I RUINED EVERYTHING. I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE."

"Nah, we're still friends." I reassured him. I felt bad about the kitchen burning too, somehow feeling like it was my fault. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"YOU MUST TRULY BE A GREAT FRIEND THEN LYNNE, AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT YOU THROUGH."

"Its fine, it wasn't your fault." That was kinda a lie, but the skeleton was just so innocent and adorable he doesn't deserve to feel bad. "Im just sorry about this." I gestured to the kitchen.

"OH ITS ALRIGHT. IT HAPPENS EVERY-SO-OFTEN. UNDYNE WILL HELP ME CLEAN IT UP TOMORROW." Oh yeah, Undyne. I vaguely wondered if she was going to try to kill me.

"So." Speaking of people trying to kill me. "Whats with the Human, Paps." Fuck, he blew my cover. My eyes widen and I look to Papyrus worriedly. Please don't lock me in the garage.

"SANS, HOW RUDE. THIS IS NO HUMAN. THIS IS LYNNE."

A moment of silence and I realize Sans is studying me. I stiffened when I realized the little pins of light were now gone, leaving nothing but a void of inky-blackness for his eyes-er, eye sockets. He had a grin on his face, the same one he wore while killing me. Holy shit, if looks could kill i'd be so dead. I stiffened and I could mentally hear Megalovania playing in the background. Any second now, he was going to rip out my soul and throw me across the room. I braced myself.

"Alright. I believe it." He shrugged. I let out a shaky breath and stared at the floor. No fucking way. Am I off the hook? Maybe by some kind of crazy time-line fuck up he lost the ability to remember the other RESETS. Maybe he doesn't remember killing me. My mind was racing with possible theories.

"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE IT FOR IT IS TRUE."

"Your right, im sorry Paps."

"YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO HER SANS, NOT ME."

"Sorry." He said simply in my direction, unfazed. I blinked. His eye sockets got their little light back.

"Its cool..." My voice cracked.

"GOOD. NOW PICK UP YOUR SOCK ITS BEEN THERE FOR MONTHS." We all turned to look at a lone white sock in the corner of the living room. I blinked again.

"No can-do Paps." He said simply before walking towards to door. "Im still on the clock, gotta get back to my stand, y'know."

"CURSES SANS. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS." He was already out the door, waving goodbye as Papyrus slammed the door shut. I stared at the now shut door in shock. That went incredibly well.

" _Well that's all we have for our gorgeous viewers today, tune in tomorrow for the exact same thing but with different contestants~!"_ Mettaton's voice rang out from the television and I turned to stare at the screen instead.

"NYEH. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TO BLAME." Papyrus pointed an accusing finger at the screen. "YOUR SO ENTERTAINING YOU SET MY HOUSE ON FIRE!" I laughed.

"You know, that's probably a compliment to him. I heard he has quite the ego." I explained.

"BLAST IT. I CANNOT WIN." I laughed shakily, adrenaline still coursing uncomfortably through my system. He used the remote to turn the T.V off, the new silence was welcoming but allowed my mind to fully register how cold I was. I shivered, noticing my shoes were still soaked through from the walk and my clothes were damp from the snow and splashing of water. All the open doors and windows certainly weren't helping.

"Dude, Its freezing. How are you not cold?" I eyed the skeleton who was literally wearing a crop-top.

"I DON'T HAVE SKIN."

"Oh, your right." I blinked. That made sense.

"BUT YOU MUST BE CHILLY, YOU CERTAINLY LOOK IT. HERE." He moved to begin shutting the windows, the smoke long gone. "LYNNE, DO YOU REQUIRE ANY DRY CLOTHES? I COULD FIND SOME FOR YOU."

"Oh, thanks so much but I actually have some in my bag." I pointed to my forgotten backpack on the couch. "I'll go change." He nodded as I grabbed the bag and started upstairs with the intention of changing in the bathroom.

I changed into the baggy clothes Toriel let me borrow the first night I was in the Underground. They were so comfy and soft. I opened the door to find Papyrus walking out of his room. Upon seeing me he grinned, holding up a copper key.

"SINCE YOU'RE STAYING THE NIGHT YOU'LL NEED BLANKETS AND SUCH." He stated. "I HAVE A GROWING SUSPICION THAT ALL OF THE EXTRA SLEEPING ESSENTIALS ARE IN SANS'S ROOM, AS HE NEVER CLEANS AND COLLECTS THINGS THROUGHOUT THE YEARS." At this I sweat dropped. Years?

We walked to the shorter skeletons bedroom door. A strange light emanating from underneath the crack of it. I saw a tutorial on youtube (made by some famous gamer youtuber named Kyle or something) on how to get into Sans's room, but it seemed pretty useless to me in completing the game. I knew in the drawer, there was a silver key that you could use to get into a secret unexplained lab in back of the house with some kind of machine and blueprint.

Holy shit I wanted that key.

In the game, the lab was never really explained, there were photo albums of Sans with other monsters so you could conclude that the lab was Sans's but other than that, it was a complete mystery. It could hold a clue on how to complete the puzzle for all I know.

Papyrus unlocked the door and we stepped in. He muttered something about the messiness of his brother as he went over to the bed, finding a lone pillow on the ground. I let out a low whistle at the state of the room. It was pretty messy but not as bad as I let my room get sometimes. I eyed the self-sustaining trash tornado to my left. Okay, I'll take that back, this was intense. We stepped in.

"I KNOW THE COMFORTER IS SOMEWHERE." He went over to the bed and looked under. I went straight to the drawer I knew that held the key. Opening it, there were a lot of crumples up papers with notes that were ineligible to read. Underneath it all was the key. I looked back at Papyrus who was still under the bed, before pocketing the key. That went well.

"Not in this drawer." I told him as I walked over to the treadmill in the middle of the room. Looking at it, it seemed almost lopsided. I kneeled down and inspected the base. "Oh, I found it." A red comforter poked out from underneath the machine.

"FANTASTIC LYNNE." He got out from the bed to stand next to me. "YOU HAVE A KEEN EYE, PERHAPS WE COULD WORK ON JUNIOR JUMBLE LATER."

"Sure." I laughed.

"I'LL LIFT AND YOU GRAB IT." He lifted the treadmill slightly as I quickly pulled the blanket out. It was covered in popcorn kernels. I chuckled and shook the out. "MY BROTHER IS SO LAZY AND MESSY. SOMETIMES I WONDER HOW HE'S STILL ALIVE." He took the blanket from me, and I noticed he was holding the pillow he had found on the floor. "LYNNE, I WILL LEAVE TO HEAD BACK INTO TOWN TO PICK US UP DINNER AS WELL AS MAKE A STOP BY THE LAUNDRY MAT."

"Sure, I'll go grab my shoes."

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU ARE TO REMAIN HERE MY DEAR FRIEND AND REGAIN YOUR WARMTH." I blinked.

"O-oh?"

"I WILL BE BACK WITHIN THE HOUR WITH FOOD AND CLEAN BEDDING. ALSO GIVE ME YOUR DAMP CLOTHING AS I SHALL WASH THEM AS WELL."

"You d-dont have to. They'll dry.." Why was he being so nice?

"YES THEY'LL DRY AND GROW MOLD. COME NOW, YOU ARE NOT SANS. GO FETCH ME YOUR CLOTHING." Taken aback and unsure how to argue with his point, I got my clothes from out of my bag and handed them to the skeleton. We began walking down the stairs after locking Sans's room again. "NOW, YOU JUST WATCH SOME TELEVISION UNTIL I GET BACK." And with that he was gone.

God, Papyrus could truly rival Toriel in a kindness battle. Honestly there are just so many kind characters in Undertale. I wanted to do something for the skeleton, maybe I'll try to clean up the kitchen a bit, or finally pick up Sans's sock that's been a meme in the Undertale fandom forever. That would make Papyrus happy right?

Nah. Im just gonna go break into that secret lab.

God, im such a jackass.


	6. Chapter 6

**In order to prevent spoilers for my chapters, or people that dislike trigger warnings because they are not triggered easily, im going to start posting my TRIGGER WARNING at the very bottom of the page. Dont worry, if you are someone who needs trigger warnings, just quickly scroll to the bottom of the page to read them.**

 **Also I changed Papyrus's way of speaking. Instead of ALL CAPITALS, he will have normal dialogue. I save my caps lock for my very special scenes.**

 **Thank you so much for your encouragement and please continue to review.**

* * *

 _Sleepover Time! Pillow Fights! Popcorn! Movies! Girl Talk! Make Overs! HO M I CI DE_

This wasn't my first breaking and entering.

In fact, not counting the time I technically broke into Toriel's home before the RESET, this was probably my fourth time trespassing on private property. Half involving my old High school when I was still a shitty teenage kid, spray-painting dicks on white-boards or some other idiotic kid stuff. The other two were for some more heavy topics; Once again taking place in my teenage years. I broke in random homes to steal jewelry and pawn them off for cash in order to pay back my friendly local drug dealer.

Heh, role model material right here.

Confidently, I walked around to the back of the house, silver key in hand. Reaching a door that led to what appeared to be a basement, I attempted to open it, which was unsurprisingly locked. Shrugging, I used the key, wiggling it until the door easily popped open. I was in. Stairs seemed to dip into darkness and I braved the journey down using the shitty light my flip-phone gave off as a flashlight. I made sure to close the door behind me. Once I reached the bottom, I found a light switch and the entire 'basement' was illuminated in intense fluorescent lighting, like the type you would see in hospitals.

I sucked in a breath. The room was a small twelve by twelve box with plastic looking walls and linoleum tiled flooring.. One of the walls were made up of metal drawers and a built-in work table containing some kind of finish up a very creepy mental-hospital-insane-haunted-madscientist-labratory kind of vibe, there was a white sheet over something massive at the very end of the room. Yup, this was definitely everything I was expecting. But how about some answers? I walked towards the sheet, hesitantly lifting it a bit before deciding nothing was going to jump out at me, then yanking the sheet off altogether.

Some kind of machine. It was pretty big too, and I vaguely wondered how it even managed to fit it through the door, maybe they built it in this tiny lab. It had all sorts of levers and switches on one side; a control panel. The rest of the machine was warped metal in the shape of a circle. It honestly meant nothing to me. The thing looked broken and If Toby Fox was trying to send me some kind of secret message, I wasn't getting it.

Moving on from the machine in anticlimactic disappointment, I hopped up on the metal work-table, one leg on and one leg casually swinging off. I took a look at the blueprint beside me. It was a blueprint of the machine. A lot of the writing was illegible but I managed to make out the words 'portal' and 'shoe'. That helped me none. Putting the blueprint down, I leaned over and began snooping through the drawers underneath me. Some blank note pads, pens, wrenched and screws. Nothing of interest.

Wait. There was a thin piece of paper at the very bottom of the last drawer I was gonna look in before I would give up and go back upstairs. Grabbing it, I flipped it over. It was a photograph, and an old one at that. There was Sans and Papyrus standing and smiling next to another skeleton, one who looked familiar to me, but I know I have never seen him before.

No..

Wait.

Wasn't he the guy from 'Nightmare before Christmas'?

"Y'know. I really was gonna let'chya off the hook."

A low voice, lower than any human voice could naturally mimic. It could only belong to one person. Ripping my eyes from the Pumpkin King photo, I looked up and saw my least favorite skeleton standing too close for comfort. In a small room. That doubled as a secret lab that no one knew about. Suddenly I felt claustrophobic as I realized his skull was just inches from my face.

I shrieked, scrambling into the wall of drawers. Realizing I was cornered gave me another wave of panic. _Shit_. I didn't even hear him walk in. The logical part of my mind patiently reminded myself that he could teleport, but that doesn't explain how he knew I was in here. I made sure no one was around when I opened the door to the 'basement.' Maybe I was just getting rusty without practice.

"But as it turns out." He continued, staring at me with his white pupils constructed of some kind of magic light. "Not only were you already sending me red flags showing up at Judgment Hall," He shrugged and lazily closed one of his eyes, as if this conversation was meant to be casual and friendly rather than intense and terrifying. "But you are also a dirty liar, a thief and a snooper." Huh?

"No." I said lamely. "Am not."

"Oh yeah? You lied to Papyrus. You stole my key and here I find you snooping around my personal laboratory that not a soul-not even my own brother-knows about." Oh. Okay, fine, maybe I was all those things, but when he says it out loud it sounds so much worse. I glanced back to the stairs, slightly shifting. Maybe if I could just-

"Don't even try it kiddo." A chill ran up my spine. I looked back at Sans, he hadn't moved an inch but suddenly I felt a lot more vulnerable at the lack of escape routes. "I'll have you up in the air before you can even comprehend the shift of gravity."

"Look. Im not here to fight." I told him honestly. Once again, anxiety of having my soul cast out from my body in a fight was enough to tense all my muscles in case I had to make a hasty get-away. Although Sans made it clear I had no escape, in a fight or flight situation, I was the epitome of flight.

"Maybe not," He replied, before his eyes turned completely black. "No. You're too afraid to fight. The common cowardly human." For a moment, I was taken back. I have been called a lot of things in my life but cowardly wasn't one of them. I don't know where he got his street smarts from but in the real world if someone pointed a gun at you, you don't fight them or make snarky remarks, you give the person what they wanted in exchange for your fucking life. Then, afterwards you can plot your revenge. In this particular scenario; the gun was San's magical powers and my street smarts laughed in my face at how screwed I was.

"Eh, I've been called worse." I said, after a moment of recovering from his insult as well as breaking my 'dont make snarky remarks with a gun to your head' rule. Wasn't this guy supposed to be funny? Wasn't he supposed to make puns and jokes every chance he got? What happened to comic-relief Sans? No, this was what I like to call 'Bad Time Sans' the Sans nobody wanted to fuck with. "So, are you gonna kill me?" I carefully asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Unless you give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Papyrus is expecting me to be alive when he gets back.." Sans has a soft spot for his brother, surely he wouldnt-

"I'll just tell him you decided to leave, melted kitchens just weren't your thing. He'll get over it eventually."

"Killing is wrong?"

"Tell that to whatever is possessing that little munchkin Frisk." I sighed. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Listen, you kill me, Frisk will just RESET." At that he grew quiet, his entire body tensing up before going lax again. His fists however were not included. "We planned it that way, so if I die, I'll just come back. Its no use killing me." Suddenly one of his bony hands gripped my leg, just below the knee, yanking me forward. I yelped, hands grasping at the table underneath me to prevent me from falling backwards. His skull, once again, just inches from my face.

"Are you using RESETS as leverage?" He asked, voice deadly calm. "Your new down here, so allow me to educate." His other bony hand came up to my face, gripping my cheeks and squishing it in a painful way. Much like what distant relatives did to you when you were younger, but this was an act much more degrading and painful. "I have lived through countless RESETS, you think Frisk was the first child to fall down here? To play god? No. Before them there was the first fallen human who died without incident. The next five were all like Frisk, playing with time, attempting to avoid the consequence of their actions.."

I blinked at this new information, 'the next five children', he was talking about the different colored souls in the game. I winced, his grip on my face becoming more painful, I clasped a hand over his wrist, a weak attempt to get him to lighten up.

"But I always remembered what they did in the other timelines, even though no one else did" He continued. "At first, I believed once we collected all seven souls and break the barrier, I would never have to deal with timeline abnormalities again, that this was just some kind of hallucination somehow produced by the Underground. But then, when we finally made it to the Surface World thanks to Frisk, we were barely there for twenty minutes before everything RESET again."

"Dude, stop, your hurting me."

"Don't you see? It doesn't matter if I kill you and Frisk just RESETS. This timeline is damned to be erased." Okay, he was talking scary nonsense now. "You say 'its no use killing me' but in the end nothing really matters, not even my decision on whether you should live or die. And you know what? Im feelin' a little pissed off so lets just get this over with, eh?" Suddenly, the room seemed to buzz with energy. I tried to move away in fear as his left eye began to glow a bright cerulean blue with hints of neon orange while the other stayed void of anything. His vice-like grip stayed strong and I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end.

Above us, the sound of a door opening and closing before a muffled loud voice, clearly belonging to Papyrus, called out my name. Still on high alert, I hesitantly opened one eye, sparing a peak at the skeleton before me and vaguely wondering why I wasn't dead yet. His expression blank yet smiling, as always. His eyes, although still void of any pins of light, lacked the blue and orange glow. The intense energy from the room gone, replaced with hostility and uncertainty.

Papyrus called out my name again, and I opened both eyes, glancing upwards to use my special power of X-ray vision to see through the floorboards and peer at the large skeleton brother who was so much kinder than the one currently crushing my face. I wonder if I should scream? I mean, im sure Papyrus would come running, but that would leave an awkward explanation of how there was a secret lab right under his house. It would however spare my life. Fuck it, lets do this.

Before I could take a breath in to prepare my lungs for screaming, My face was harshly released and I found myself backing up into the wall of drawers once again, relishing in my new found freedom while keeping my eyes locked on the unpredictable bag of bones.

"Don't for one second think you're off the hook." He said after a moment. Blank gaze staring into my terrified ones. "This is strike two." He held up two fingers to add emphasis on the number.

I blinked, moving to rub my abused jaw and my face contorted with confusion. "What the hell did I do to get my first strike?" And with that he was gone in a short flash of blue light, leaving me shaking and alone on the table. Once again, Papyrus called my name from upstairs and I decided after taking another moment to compose myself and make it look like I didn't almost die, to head upstairs.

"Lynne! Where did you run off to?!" Papyrus all but accused as I opened the door and stepped into the living room.

"Ah, umm" I didn't really have enough time to calm myself properly, my voice shook from effort "For a walk.."

"Nyeh! I told you to stay inside to warm yourself and look what you did! You went outside anyways to satisfy your adventurous spirit while endangering your health. That must be why you're so shaky and your eyes so watery!"

"You got me," I nodded. Sometimes I loved how naive he was.

"It is I; The great Papyrus's duty to be fully attuned to a friends needs and longings!" he explained. "Which is also why.." He rummaged through a thin plastic shopping bag I just realized he was holding. "I have brought you Cinnamon Buns!" I eyed the baked goods. They weren't really dinner foods but who am I to judge? Back in reality the only real 'meals' I ate were microwaved dinners and the rest were just snacks foods.

"Your the best Papyrus."

"Nyeh-heh! Of course I am, I am also the coolest and-OH NO, Why are you crying?!" and I was. Tears fell down my cheeks as I gave him a shaky smile. The events of the day were fully taking its toll on me and all I wanted to do right now was sleep in my own bed. I almost died at the hands of a fictional over-charged skeleton for a second time. I think I had the right to be a little emotionally unstable.

"I-im just so happy." I lied "About the Cinnamon Buns." A look of warmth crossed the large skeletons facial features before he reached out and gave me one. I took a bite, sobbing a bit.

"Its nothing to cry about, please laugh instead!" He made a 'nyeh' sound repeatedly, mimicking laughter. At first, I wanted to straightforwardly tell him to shut up but the request died in my throat as I let out little giggles instead. Pleased with himself, we sat on the couch as we ate. He told me of his walk into Town and how he argued with a no-armed child, who I silently identified as Monster Kid, about how he was indeed as cool as Undyne. He also informed me my clothes were all washed and folded neatly in a paper bag at the end of the couch. Before I knew it, I had calmed down a ton, and now just felt sleepy.

Papyrus was definitely my favorite person in this reality and my own.

This time, unlike all other times, Sans made his entrance known by actually using the door and walking inside. His eyes were normal, well as normal as a magical skeleton's could be; their usual light that signaled 'all good' was on and shining but the words before he left me in the lab rang clearly in my head. _'Dont think for one second that your off the hook.'_ I avoided looking at him.

"Sans! You're actually home at the time you were scheduled to be off rather than hours earlier! Its a miracle! My work ethics must be rubbing off on you!"

"Nah, just thought i'd save my time off for some other time." He responded casually.

"Thats ironic considering that you have never bothered to save them before! In fact, your self employed, you don't even technically run a hot dog stand! You just turned your Sentry station into one!" Papyrus's voice got more agitated as he went on.

"What can I say pap's? Selling hot dogs must be my true calling. However, I mustard say that I've been running out of dogs', and Im gonna need to go shopping for more if im to ever ketchup with my quota." I frowned. He really wasn't that funny.

"Sans! Do not ruin my day with your childish shenanigans!"

"Bun Paps~"

"SANS."

"Oh, your still here." Sans spoke after making a few more hot dog jokes. I cringed, just wanting him to leave me alone.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Lynne will be staying over tonight Sans! We are having a super cool sleepover to comenuate our friendship!"

"Oh?" His gaze shifted from his brother back to me. I smiled nervously.

"Yes! We are going to watch tons of movies and eat copious amounts of Cinnamon Buns!" Papyrus declared throwing his massive bone-arm around my shoulders and squeezing me towards him. I mentally freaked out at the contact because I mean, it takes me a bit longer than four hours to fully register that he's a seven foot skeleton monster with impossible body proportions. I quickly forced myself to relax when I realized I was being ridiculous and Papyrus couldn't hurt a fly.

"That sounds fun." He stated in that monotone voice of his. I swore for a split second his eyes narrowed at me as if daring me to try anything.

"Your welcome to join us Sans!" I almost cried out in horror at the kind invitation. "As long as you stop with your puns."

"Nah bro. Im feelin' kind of bone-tired."

"SANS STOP."

"I think i'll just go upstairs. I really worked myself down to the bone today."

"MY NIGHT IS RUINED."

"G'night."

"My brother is such an imbecile!" He groaned after Sans disappeared upstairs. I silently agreed, unsure if I should voice my hatred for him due to the fact that they are brothers and he was probably just joking. After all, I still wanted Papyrus as my friend. He grows on you.

"What should we do now?" I asked, more like yawned. It felt like I was up for days after everything that has happened today.

"Well, it is getting late, and you seem rather tired. Perhaps we should obtain an adequate night's rest and hang out some more tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a plan."I told him before he got up and moved to the end of the couch. Grabbing the-now clean-comforter we got from San's room earlier that day, He threw it over me in an impressive manner.

"Ah." I blinked at the new world of darkness. I used my arms to push on the blanket and get it off my head. "Thanks."

"And here is your pillow Lynne!" He grabbed the pillow from the end of the couch aswell and handed to me. I moved my arms out from underneith my blanket fortress to retrieve it.

"Thanks again. Papyrus your the best dude."

"Of course I am Lynne!" He said as if it was obvious, and honestly, it was. "Now I, the Great Papyrus is off the get my standard eight hours of sleep, and I suggest you should do the same! After all, you best prepare yourself for a day of fun hangout sessions with myself as well as Undyne!" I was so screwed.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Oh ho ho. It will not just be 'fun'. It will be the most entertaining moments of your entire life!" He declared, voice full of finality.

After turning off the lights and wishing me 'goodnight' one last time, he went upstairs. The sound of a door opening and closing told me he had fully retired for the night. I snuggled into the blankets before laying down on my side, face squished against the pillow. If I wasn't in the same house as a certain megalomaniac skeleton, I would be incredibly comfortable.

Was he going to come down here and beat the shit out of me now that Papyrus went to bed? Anxiety bubbled in my chest when I realized just how dark it was in the room. If someone was standing in the corner, I wouldn't be able to tell. I stared at the wall for what felt like an hour before finally, my mind shut off and sleep claimed me.

 _In my dreams, there was a little girl; she had a knife and smiled creepily at me. I tried to run_ _, but she appeared at every corner I turned. Finally, I managed to hide behind a tree. Did I mention I was in a  Deep, Dark Enchanted Forest_ _? So anyways, the little girl was calling out my name.  'Lynne, come out!' and 'Lynne, I want to play~'. It was terrifying. A spider landed on my shoulder and I gasped causing the child to look in my direction. I started running_ _again. Soon I was cornered. She held out her knife.  This was it._

Jesus fucking christ what do you think this is, a fanfiction?

No, I had a wonderful dreamless sleep, which to be honest,was a bit surprising. I half expected Sans to wake me up in the middle of the night requesting more information but I was thankfully left alone. I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain from my side, probably from sleeping on the couch. Well, beggars can't be choosers, I was still incredibly thankful I had a place to stay for the night.

"Oh! Lynne! You're finally awake!" Papyrus. I looked and saw the skeleton brothers sitting at the table, Papyrus looking as if he just ingested an entire pot of coffee whereas Sans looked like he was still half asleep.

"G-goodmorning." I greeted as I rubbed my eyes to make sure I had no sleep dust in them. It was kind of unsettling to have people just chilling in the same room as you while you're sleeping. "What are you guys up to?"

"Drafting puzzles!" Papyrus declared as he held up a piece of paper. I squinted my eyes to see. It was some kind of maze apparently operated by electrified trip wire. Oh, it was that puzzle; the one from the game. I raised my eyebrows as I realized it contained some quality sketches.

"Thats uh, cool. The coolest actually." I told him. However, I was confused where he would get the materials and who even trusted him with constructing it. "You know, you could be an artist with those sketches."

"Actually, Sans is the one responsible for mapping out my ingenious ideas," I looked over to the mentioned skeleton as he shrugged. "My handwriting is apparently illegible. But that's only because only true masterminds can decipher other true masterminds handwriting."

"True that." I agreed. Sitting up all the way so that my feet were on the floor, I moved the blanket off me and stretched letting out a satisfying crack from my aching back. Heh, 'aching back', what am I, ninety?

"Um." Low voice belonging to my least favorite of the two. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked disturbed with a face dusted a light shade of blue, as was his brother except the blue was replaced with an orangey tint.

"What?" It came off harsh as I remembered yesterday's events fully. Oh, I see, it made him uncomfortable to hear bones cracking because he's a fucking skeleton and obviously that makes so much sense. Screw him. He was gonna talk to me like nothing happened between us at all; like he didn't want to murder me, just because he didn't want Papyrus involved.

"Nothing." He answered carefully, locking eyes with me. I gave a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I entwined my fingers together and cracked them all at once sending big 'go fuck yourself' intentions.

And that was when the morning went from shitty, to great.

The result was the light dusting of aqua deepening to a dark blue which practically engulfed his entire face. Eyes widened as a look of terror crossed his features. Small beads of sweat appeared on his skull which defied reason because last time I checked, you needed skin to do that. He jerked back in his chair slightly, as if I slapped him.

And then I felt bad.

Not because of Sans, oh hell no. But because Papyrus's condition was so much worse. Just like his brother, his face darkened with color and he looked like he was about to cry. He stood up completely out of his chair, causing it to fall over with a loud thud. Looking like he was deciding if he should run away, he held out his hands in a pleading manner.

"L-l-lynne." His usual confident voice cracking a bit. "Please d-dont do that." My own face felt hot, feeling bad that I caused the tall skeleton this much pain.

"Im sorry." I was gonna add 'that was directed at Sans, not you.' but then I would have to explain my hatred for his brother, so I stayed silent. "My bad."

"I-its alright Lynne." He said, voice still shaking. I looked back at his brother who was still in the process of recovering. Thats right buddy, suffer. "Just please, no more of, uh.. _That._ "

"Won't happen again." I assured him. I definitely wasn't going to torture Papyrus with this new-found secret weapon, but Sans better watch his back. The kind skeleton gave a small smile, looking incredibly relieved that we had come to an understanding.

"Kid." Once again, I gave a wary glance to Sans, who was no longer looking at me, but rather the table. "There's uh, Donuts I got earlier this morning from a spider bake sale." He pointed to a pink box on the table. "Help yourself."

'He fucking poisoned them' was the very first thought that entered my mind.

"Nyeh-heh! I have never seen Sans up so early before! He claimed that because of our total destruction of the kitchen he was going out to get breakfast."

"But we have cinnamon buns left." That was a breakfast food, right?

"That's what I tried to reason!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up. "But he said that you might not want cinnamon buns for dinner and breakfast. Occasionally, my brother can be very considerate. Of course, when he's not sleeping or causing me immense emotional trauma via terrible jokes,"

I blinked. He did this for me?

'Yeah. because he fucking poisoned them.' The logical part of my brain tried to reason. I looked back at Sans who bore a seemingly indifferent expression.

"Oh stop Paps, you're makin' me blush."

"Did you eat one yet?" I asked Papyrus. If he ate one, that meant it wasn't poisonous, right? Because we are all just gonna assume Monsters are affected by poison the same as humans, right? Papyrus nodded his head in enthusiasm.

"But of course! Though it does not compare with my spaghetti, Muffet's baked goods are the most superior treats in all of the Underground!" I nodded gravely before standing up, and walking over to the table. Opening the box, there were three elegantly decorated Donuts, more like the kind you would find at a fancy bakery then at Dunkin Donuts or Krispy Kremes. I picked up a pink frosted one, eyeing it carefully.

"What'sa matter? Donut you like donuts?" An audible groan from Papyrus. I looked down at the seated skeleton, his permanent grin in place. Locking eyes with him, I gave him the most intense glare I could muster, as my back was turned on Papyrus. He seemed unphased, almost amused. He wouldn't hurt me now, I decided. Not with Papyrus in the room, but if this donut was in fact poisonous, I would die. If I died, everything would be RESET, but next time I'll just kindly reject Papyrus's help and beg the innkeeper to let me sleep in the hallway or something.

Blue eyes in a deadlock with white orbs encased in black, I took a large bite of the donut.

I chewed.

I swallowed.

And I was still breathing.

Not that I was expecting the poison to work that fast. Regardless, this donut tasted amazing, more like a rich cake. Damn, first Pie, then cinnamon buns, now donuts. Did the Underground have anything besides junk food? I took another bite, finally deciding the donut was safe and fully realizing how hungry I was. My mood lifted a bit at the welcome rush of sugar and my overall well being fell in love with how sweet the frosting was.

"Thanks." I can at least pretend to be civil. I looked down at the sketch for the puzzle. "So whats this gonna be used for?" I asked Papyrus.

"To aid me in the capture of Humans!"

"Oh cool."

"And thats not the coolest part!" He declared. "I have many other puzzles planted along the outskirts of Snowdin, all incredibly complex and ingenious! With them, Undyne will surely tell King Asgore of the greatness and he will knight me at Head of the Royal Guard!" I smiled.

"Undyne," I started. "She's the one coming over today?"

"Yes! In fact, she should be here any minute!"

"O-oh." As if on cue, and further proving my theory that this was all some kind of crazy dream because there was no way in hell anything could be timed so perfectly; a loud banging was heard on the front door.

"OPEN UP YOU SKELETAL NERDS!"

I looked at the door as did Sans.

"Oh Wowie! Thats her now!" Papyrus moved to get the door.

"Hold up bro." Sans spoke up. "Undyne never met this girl before. Why not surprise her?" Papyrus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Go on."

"I'll hide the kid upstairs while you invite Undyne inside. You tell her that you have a surprise for her and we jump out."

"Brilliant Sans! I will be taking credit for your idea!"

"Sure Paps."

"Wait.." I said. I did not want to be alone with Sans.

"I CAN HEAR YOU NERDS YOU KNOW." Undyne yelled from behind the door. "Open up before I break down the door with my face!" I didn't know who to be more scared of.

"No time for waiting! Hurry! Up the stairs!" I was all put lifted up by Papyrus and placed on the second step of the staircase, Sans slowly following. "Hurry Sans! This was your idea so you have no excuse for your laziness!"

"Don' worry Paps, im goin'."

"IM COUNTING DOWN FROM TEN. TEN, FOUR-"

Papyrus left for the door as me and Sans raced up the stairs. Well, I ran, Sans seemed to walk in slow motion.

"TWO, ONE-" The sound of the front door opening quickly and a flustered Papyrus trying not to act suspicious yet failing miserably greeted the head of the Royal Guard. By this time, I was already at the top of the stairs, trying to figure out which room I was going to hide in. Papyrus's I decided simply because it was probably going to be the one unlocked.

"Who's upstairs?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Dont act stupid Paps!"

"Nyeh-heh!~"

I was about to reach for the doorknob but a hand was placed on my shoulder jerking me backwards. I looked behind me, seeing Sans. I gave him an exasperated look. Maybe he didn't fully understand the situation but I sure as hell did. Sure, I can trick a few townspeople and a naive Papyrus but even I was pushing my luck if I thought I could pull one on the Head of the Royal fucking Guard; who was clearly trained on how to hunt, capture and kill Humans.

"Move Paprus."

"No! Its a surprise!" I heard footsteps from below us and another ''Nyeh'. I was so fucked.

"What?" I whispered to him sharply, we were wasting time.

"Why are you so scared? It's just Undyne." I blinked at him. What was he pulling.

"Yeah, it is Undyne, why do you think im running for my life."

"Relax, she couldn't hurt a fly." He was fucking with me.

"PAPS IF YOU DONT MOVE I SWEAR TO ASGORE I WILL BREAK YOUR SPINE."

"Thats bullshit and you know it!" I cried trying to reason with him.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, I mean I don't know, Maybe how she tried to skewer Frisk with spears without even giving it a second thought?!" I whisper-yelled again. "She tried to kill a kid for just being human, imagine what she'll do to me."

"Ah" He said after a moment. Loud footsteps were heard from the stairs. "Well, you clearly know a lot more than what I originally suspected." Wait, what? I was spun around to face him and I silently noticed he was just about an inch shorter than myself, the similarities of our height bringing a new meaning to 'too close for comfort.' My eyes widened when I realized he was playing me, trying to test my knowledge on the timelines, and I fucking fell for it. He sighed before placing his other hand on my free shoulder.

"Uh, what the fuck do you think your doing?" I told him blankly. He ignored me.

"Let's go have that 'talk" I promised you back at Jugement Hall."

I didn't have time to respond before a blast of blue light engulfed the two of us.

* * *

"Paps! Whats the joke here?!" Undyne yelled furiously at the confused skeleton. She searched up and down in Papyrus's room. Finding nothing, she broke down the door to San's room to continue her search.

"There is no joke here! We were just trying to surprise you."

"Who?!"

"My new friend Lynne, and of course Sans." Papyrus explained. He too was curious about there whereabouts.

"Lynne huh? Well, if you think she's alright, then I guess I'll have to become her friend too!"

"Nyeh! Thats the spirit!"

"Right after I beat her ass for tricking us like this!"

"Nyeh-heh!"

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Interrogation themes, mentions of past drug use, swearing.**


End file.
